Action and Reaction
by Trunks lil' sis
Summary: All actions have consequences, and sometimes it doesn’t matter how noble the intent was. A Sharpay and Troy romance.
1. Impression

-1Title: Action and Reaction

Rating: Teen

Summary: All actions have consequences, and sometimes it doesn't matter how noble the intent was.

Notes: I always liked Sharpay better then Gabriella.

Warnings: A bit of sexual innuendo.

Disclaimer: I own it like I own Santa.

Action and Reaction:

For a little while at least, things seemed to be perfect. In the midst of chaos, friendship and love had prevailed. Troy and Gabriella, the unlikely victors had won the leads in the school play. His team had gone on to win the championship, and she had led the way to full honors at the scholastic decathlon. He'd scored big with the scouts and was almost guaranteed a full basketball scholarship, while she received a full ride to the college of her choice--they were almost fighting over her. Troy and Gabriella's relationship had never been stronger, and it looked as if a high school romance might actually hold up to the test of time.

When Ryan and Sharpay had managed to get the audition times changed, hopes and dreams had nearly perished. For once Troy had intended to step out of his safety zone, and Gabriella was determined to show she was more than just a brain. All of that had been seriously compromised by the scheming siblings, but their friends had come through for them at the end.

Since then Ryan and Sharpay--especially Sharpay had become somewhat more manageable. For the final play of the season Sharpay had managed to sneak past Gabriella to star opposite Troy, but had fallen ill at the last moment. For the first time in a while, no hard feelings were passed when Gabriella stepped in to take her place. Things between Troy and Gabriella, and Ryan and Sharpay were far from resolved, but tensions were eased.

Taylor's intent had been pure. It hadn't been anything less then selfless and they'd all pulled it off flawlessly.

Eight months later and a mere four weeks from graduation Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, and Chad were set for college. Troy had been accepted to Stanford in California on a full basketball scholarship, and still romantically involved, Gabriella settled on Stanford so they could be close. Chad was going along with Troy and Taylor opted for Brown. They were prepared, their lives planned out.

Then suddenly, unexpectedly, the world came crashing down on them all.

Taylor and her friends had executed their plan with the best intent, but they'd still violated dozens of rules. It really had only been a matter of time before the codes that delayed both the decathlon and the basketball game were traced back to her laptop, and she, and everyone associated, were suddenly held accountable. They were lucky the school allowed them to walk during graduation.

Troy found himself stripped of his scholarship, denied access to Stanford. In a stiff and formal letter they told him they couldn't accept anyone involved in any ploy to delay, cheat or interfere with a championship game, no matter the intentions. And while his grades were fairly good, colleges were hesitant to accept him as he scrambled to apply. His father said he understood why they had done, but Troy knew how truly disappointed his father was every time they met eyes. He attended Fresno in California.

Gabriella was perhaps hit harder. She's spent her whole life preparing to be accepted to a school like Stanford. She, like Troy, lost her scholarship. In tears she applied frantically to other schools, but the ones who had been so eager to get her before, wouldn't touch her. She was heartbroken, knowing a mark of 'cheater' would be forever attached to her records, and finally found acceptance in a far north, quite state college. Banned from all academic functions and competitions she was set to quietly attend the one college that had accepted her.

The last few weeks of school, the times that should have been the happiest, were the most heartbreaking. The relationship between Gabriella and Troy that had held so strong through adversity fractured, then broke completely. Troy and Chad stopped talking when the fights began to outnumber all other types of verbal exchange.

They were destroyed--shattered. The last day of school was the last time they expected to see each other.

Life carried on, and Troy found his existence satisfying. Banned for ever joining his college's basketball team, he concentrated on extending his academic studies. He pursued his love of the theater, and after several stints as the leading male, decided to make a career of it. He'd have his grades to fall back on, but he wanted to try out acting, singing, and possibly Broadway.

He took a small job as a busboy at a small Italian restaurant a few blocks from the college, and one day in late August he saw someone he almost didn't recognize. He was just exiting the restaurant, his shift up for the day when they made eye contact. She was as beautiful as he remembered. Life after high school suited her well.

"Hi," he offered tentatively, hands shoved deep in his pocket.

"Oh, Troy, is that you?" She stopped mid-step, blinking at his face.

"Yeah, it's me." He nearly blushed under her scanning eyes.

She tightened her grip on her shopping bags, fingers stiff from hours of a strong hold. "Do you work here?"

They moved to the side of the walkway as the dinner crowd began to stream in and out of the restaurant's doors.

"It pays well enough," he nearly justified in a cautionary tone. "My parents are covering tuition, but I need money for books and rent."

"Do you live near here?"

He jerked a thumb down the street. "Just a little loft--I share it with a guy I go to school with."

"Oh." She rocked on her feet, hair bouncing just slightly. "Are you in a rush to go anywhere?"

He shook his head slowly, amazed at how must she'd changed. They'd been apart for just under two years, and it seemed as if she'd undergone a complete personality change. She'd always been soft and beautiful, but their was an air of sweetness to her now that was almost intoxicating. He decided to risk it.

"I make a pretty awesome pot of coffee, if I do say so myself."

She raised an eyebrow. "Pretty sure there. I've got high standards."

He held out his arm. "I've got French Vanilla Roast."

She looped her delicate arm, through his, the bangles on her wrist jingling rhythmically. He took her bags and they started off down the street.

They were hit with a burst of warm air when he pushed the loft door open. The apartment smelled sweetly of cleaning fragrances, indicating Troy's or his roommate's mother had been by recently.

"It's small," she remarked, regarding the room with sharp eyes. Ah, Troy realized, there was the Sharpay he knew.

"I said it was. And it suits me." He ushered her over to the blue sofa, thankful the place was clean and suitable for company. "I'll put on the coffee." He watched her sit cautiously on the worn but acceptable sofa, and he felt the edges of his mouth tip upwards when she worked feverishly to smooth out invisible wrinkles in her pink skirt. She was just as vain as ever, and part of him was glad she hadn't changed that much.

"What are you doing out here?" He called through the loft, voice echoing up into the ceiling. "Last I heard you'd gotten accepted to Princeton." Why she'd agreed to go, Troy would never know. She didn't seem like the type that attended Princeton.

She turned, flicking hair over her shoulder. Leaning towards his position she shrugged. "Daddy wanted me to go to Princeton. Daddy said he'd only pay for Princeton." There was harsh resentment in the words. "I went because Daddy said he'd disinherit me if I didn't."

What a travesty, Troy almost voiced aloud, that Sharpay not be allowed any of her mother and father's money. Whatever would she do?

"So I'm making it on my own."

The mugs clinked together as he nearly dropped them on the floor. "What?" He asked, unsure if he'd heard her right. Had the princess gone out on her own?

Sharpay rose from her seat and floated casually towards Troy. "Is that so hard to believe?" She crossed her arms, her top crinkling under the action. It bunched the word 'princess' and Troy forced his eyes away from her chest.

"Frankly?" He gulped, "Yes."

"I went the first semester, then told Daddy I didn't want to major in pre-law."

The coffee machine beeped as the coffee began to perk, filling the room with the glorious smell of coffee. Troy leaned towards the machine, savoring in the smell that allowed him to work through the night on impossibly hard assignments.

"What about Ryan?"

"That smells nice," she murmured, indicating she too knew the full effects of the caffeine. "Ryan didn't go at all," she said, referring to her twin. "He's in San Francisco, that's why I'm in California. I just stopped here for the night--I'm driving. He's got a part in Othello this Friday." Her fingers curled around the empty mug Troy handed her, their fingers sliding together. "I'm back East. I'm with a modeling agency right now. I even had a spread in a magazine."

He laughed deeply at the force her words had come to have. She was so proud of herself, he could hear it. "I'm happy for you."

She giggled herself, head tipped down to hide as much of her red hue as possible. "What about you?" Her elbows rested forward on the kitchen top and he had a perfect view of--the coffee pot announced it was ready and he turned quickly. Sometimes, he realized, his eyes and his brain were far from being on the same wave length.

"I'm making it." He sighed deeply, retrieving the coffee. "Not playing basketball is tough, but I'm in theater now." He poured the coffee and they made their way back into the living room. "I miss everyone," he admitted softly. They both drank their coffee black.

She sipped the coffee, pink lipstick remaining on the white mug. "I won't apologize."

"You wouldn't be Sharpay Evans if you did."

"I didn't tell you to hack the system."

Her legs were creamy and smooth. Troy wondered why he'd never noticed before. Her outward appearance radiated delicacy, but a closer look hinted that she was tougher then nails. He wondered, was all her skin as smooth?

She was still talking, he realized.

"I get it, you know. I get what you guys were trying to do, and I know that it's because of what Ryan and I did. It wasn't right for us to manipulate the play, but you brought all that trouble down on yourself. Ryan and I wouldn't have ever suggested you do anything like that."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." There was sadness on his face and Sharpay settled a comforting hand on his knee. "I just wanted to make the play. I wanted to step outside my comfort zone. It was pretty stupid and we all got what we deserved, but you know, for once I would have liked--"

Sharpay interrupted him fiercely, "You did it," she argued, eyes blazing a frosty blue. "You showed everyone--me, Ryan, everyone. You proved it. You were amazing when you and Gabriella performed. You two took the stage and from that moment on Ryan and I weren't half as good."

"You won the next lead," he argued, to which she shrugged.

"You and Gabriella had chemistry, and that was something Ryan and I couldn't compete with. You two, besides royally pissing me off, caused an epiphany of sorts. It isn't often in your life you realize what a horrible person you are."

His hands settled on top of hers and their fingers curled together flawlessly. Her grip was soft an cool and his was calloused and warm. It was a perfect fit.

"You were passionate, Sharpay, which is something some people wish and hope for their entire life. You had something you loved and you were going to do anything to keep it. If you hadn't been quite so scary in high school, I might have actually looked up to that."

Sharpay scooted a bit to tuck her feet under her. With one hand in Troy's grip and the other around her mug, she asked, "Have you heard from Gabriella at all? Or any of your other friends?"

Troy grasped her hand tightly, his stomach churning. "Some of the guys got into college with just their grades, but at lot of them didn't. Zeke actually enrolled in a culinary school about a year ago. Taylor was up in Canada the last I heard."

"And Gabriella?"

Troy shook his head. "I e-mailed her a couple months after graduation. She asked me not to write to her again."

"She was devastated," Sharpay said slowly. "She and her mom were really depending on scholarships to pay for college."

She drained her mug and held it to her lap. "I've got to get back to the hotel," she said, almost distracted. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning so I can see Ryan before he goes on that night." She stood, their hands losing contact and handed her mug to him. "It's been nice." Troy detected nothing but sincerity from her. "Really. We should stay in touch. I want to give you my phone number."

He said, "I'll get you something to write on," almost desperate for her not to depart so suddenly.

Her script was as loud as ever and he laughed slightly when she doted her I's with small hearts. "I'm glad you having changed too much." He hadn't meant to say it aloud, but he was so genuinely happy.

"Look," she said, fidgeting in a way he'd never seen her do before. "I know tomorrow's Friday, and you've probably got class--"

"Just biology," he supplied. "And a lab."

She patted her matching purse. "I've got two tickets for Othello. Ryan sent me two."

"Yes?" He prompted, head already spinning.

"Would you, would you, do you want to go with me?" She was flushed deeper then he'd ever seen before, and she looked beautiful. "You'd have to stay with us in San Francisco for the night, but I could get you back by Saturday afternoon."

"I think," he said, flashing her an unabashed grin, "my boss wouldn't mind giving me a few days off. I've got some sick days coming anyway. I've got friends who can take notes for me in biology and I can make the lab up." He nodded to her, drawing in for a hug.

"Great!"

She was diving in far before he saw it coming. Then seconds later it didn't matter because her lips were on his and he was filled with a rush of adrenaline and euphoria. She kissed him faintly at first, then fiercely when he joined in, his hand cupping the back of her neck to pull her in closer. His toes were curling and their tastes were mixing. Kissing Gabriella had never been so intense, so right. Gabriella had been puppy love. Sharpay was far from that.

He released his hold on her when they both were desperate for air. Her lipstick was smeared on his face, and his hand had mused the back of her hair. The both of them were flushed with a tint of desire, neither having any complaints.

"I really do have to go," she said breathlessly. Her finger tapped the pad of paper. "Tomorrow. Seven."

He was still reeling from her kiss minutes after she'd left. Feeling much like a teenager again he leaned heavily on the kitchen countertop, a goofy smile on his face. His eyes ghosted down to the pad where he noticed she'd written her phone number, the hotel address and room number. He ripped it from the pad and folded it evenly, pressing the sheet to his chest.

As it turned out, Ryan was fabulous as Iago. Troy and Sharpay sat through the performance, hands linked together, feet tapping against each other briefly. They communicated on a level Sharpay hadn't ever experienced, and Troy hadn't thought possible. They connected--they were more than connected. When Sharpay drove them back to Fresno they shared quick kisses and deep caresses.

How they'd missed each other in high school wasn't a large mystery. Sharpay had needed time to grow up, to realize she was small in a very large world. Troy had needed an experience of being on his own, learning not to wear his heart on his sleeve. In high school Sharpay was suited for a solitary life and Troy was a happy with Gabriella, and that was exactly the way they needed to be. But in the real world, they were quickly finding out they were more alike then separate. Each wore a sort of unreadable façade.

When Sharpy left for New York Sunday evening Troy reluctantly let her go. She had her growing career and he had college. They were on separate ends of the country with radically different goals. Nevertheless, he had her phone number, address and several hundred frequent flyer miles. It might take effort, but they had something. Troy had let that something go in the past, and that made him twice as determined not to let it happen a second time. He and Sharpay had a future, of that much he was sure.


	2. Rush

-1Title: Action and Reaction

Rating: Teen

Summary: A desperate phone call from Ryan has Troy feeling like a helpless, young boy, not the mature man Sharpay has helped him become.

Notes: The fic was originally supposed to be a one time deal, but wonderful reviews, and never ending love for Sharpay, has me continuing this with a building plot. This is clearly now a work in progress.

Warnings: A bit of sexual innuendo.

Disclaimer: I own it like I own Santa.

Chapter Two: Rush

It was like he was on fire. There was a deep heat in his chest that both inspired and damaged him. It was dangerous passion situated in his heart, and as lovely as it was, it could burn him at a moment's notice. He relished in the warmth early in the morning, just as the sun was breaking and his mind was fresh. He could think about her and suddenly everything was alright in the world--even the score on his past English paper. And then it scorched in the evening when his longing for her was so strong that his fingers tingled and his eyes locked on the phone. Many nights he longed to reach for the phone and call her, just to hear the sweet sound of her voice. His roommate joked about it and he couldn't deny, it was quite possibly love.

Ten months. They'd been in a tentative long distance relationship for ten months. They were the happiest ten months of Troy's life. He couldn't even begin to describe the difficulty of dating a woman like Sharpay from afar. She'd receded over the years, he learned quickly. She'd once been loud, forceful and determined. Now she seemed hesitant in ways Troy had never known. There were moments, rare in quantity when he saw something in her eyes that scared him. He knew it right away and took her into his arms, determined to fight back her hurtful memories. One day he'd ask what had happened to change her. One day he'd know who hurt her so deeply and he'd pay them a visit, but until then he'd be content with her by his side.

She was calm, cool, collected, and almost evasive. The old Sharpay would have told him exactly what was on her mind, and now it was almost a guessing game. Not to deny that there weren't times when she surprised him by blurting out how absolutely horrible his choice in clothing was, or how desperately bad he need a makeover. She criticized his choice in rental cars, but made it clear in no direct way did she reflect that on him personally. He needed training, she said, and hey, if that meant she spent hours holding onto his sweaty hand, it was a small price to pay. She even let him pick the radio station in the car, but somehow they ended up listening to a compellation of Sharpay's favorite Broadway hits.

They traded off once every other month flying back and forth. Troy learned quickly Sharpay was terrified of flying and that made his resolve that much stronger. She braved flying for him, and that was as close to her spilling her feeling for him as he was going to get. She didn't say she liked him. She didn't speak to him in endearing terms, or silly monikers. But they held hands in public, and they stole quick kisses under the stars. When they were in private they draped over each other, embraces radiating honesty, depth and commitment. He didn't need her words when her kisses said everything.

Troy's head came up suddenly when the front door's lock popped gently and his roommate, Andy stumbled in, arms full of books. Troy rose to help him quickly, replying, "You're welcome," at the thank you. "Where's your backpack?" He helped the taller carry the books into his bedroom.

The dark skinned man shrugged helplessly, losing his grip on his calculus book. "Piece of crap, you know what I'm saying? Broke before noon."

Troy sat the books down on Andy's desk. "I've got a spare if you need."

"Cool, man."

Troy slid his hands into his back pockets and bounced idly. "I was thinking about ordering a pizza tonight. Want to get in on it?" It was the end of the month, and he sadly was all too aware of. His mother made sure his cabinets and refrigerator were stocked at the first of every month, but by the end he was reduced to takeout. Sharpay, he realized, always had her small kitchen full no matter the time of the month, and she liked to cook for him as much as he enjoyed her delicious dishes.

"Dude," Andy regarded him from his collapsed position on the bed. "You are so hung up on her."

Troy forced a laugh. Was he so transparent?

"Speaking off," the roommate continued, "It's the twenty-ninth. Aren't you and Sharpay supposed to be tying up the phone lines for the next twenty-four hours?" Troy glared at him, but was returned with, "My mother can't even get through when you're talking to her."

"She probably got held up." Which in itself wasn't anything new. Recently Sharpay's modeling career had taken off. She'd been in several magazines, taken part in half a dozen runway shows and she'd even made her TV debut in a quick commercial. It was growing far more frequent that she missed their preplanned calls by a few hours if not completely. He harbored no ill will against her for it, and knew it all part of a long distance relationship. Still, the distance wreaked havoc on their telephone bills and they could only afford to call each other so much, at so many selected times, and when she missed the date he felt his heart clench. He hadn't been so unsure of something since the high school musical. He feared secretly of losing Sharpay to her whirlwind modeling world.

Andy raised a suspecting eyebrow at him. "So you don't mind if I give Cheryl a call?"

Troy leapt forward in reaction. "No!" He quickly regained control. "I mean--"

"I know what you mean," Andy told him, laughing loudly. "You have really got it bad for her."

"Yeah," Troy smiled fondly when he pictured Sharpay. "I do, don't I?"

He was up well into the morning hours waiting for her call. Finally he fell asleep perched on the edge of the sofa, an uneasy expression on his face. He dragged himself up hours later for his first morning class, traipsed to work in an unhappy mood and slammed the front door closed when he arrived home many hours later. His cell told him she hadn't even attempted to call him, and the answering machine blinked a giant, red zero at him.

He set about doing his homework, miffed at Sharpay's lack of contact. Had he done something to upset her? They hadn't been able to meet up the past month due to his heavy school and work load and her extreme schedule. They ended their last phone call on almost a sour note, both feeling desperately in need of physical contact. Sometimes he liked her grouchy, because her eyes would flare up and she was incredibly lust worthy, but other times he grew agitated with her tones.

"_Troy? Troy, it's Ryan."_

Troy perked up as Ryan Evan's voice echoed through the loft. Quickly he realized it was the answering machine--he hadn't even heard the phone ring.

"_Troy, it's Ryan. Pick up the phone if you're home. Please."_

Ryan's desperate tone had Troy sprinting to the phone. God, he just knew. He just knew something was wrong.

"Ryan? What's wrong?" He clung to the white receiver with a white grip, fingers tense and begging for release. He listened as Ryan's choked words filled his ears.

"_It's Sharpay, Troy. I just found out."_

"Found out what? What's wrong?"

"_I'm flying to New York now, you have to get there as soon as possible. God, Troy, get to the airport right away."_

"Ryan!" He was shouting, and barely registered the action. He needed Ryan, who was usually so calm and dependable, to tell him what was wrong with Sharpay. What had happened that he needed to fly to her right away? "What's wrong with Sharpay?"

"_I'm so sorry, Troy. There's been an accident."_

Troy's free hand flew to his mouth to hold back a sob. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't move. Accident? His knees turned weak and suddenly he was on the hardwood floor, phone next to him. He could vaguely hear Ryan's panicked voice but he couldn't pick out any particular words. He couldn't quite wrap his head around the word accident.

"_Troy? Troy are you there?"_

"Yeah," he said, and his voice was low and full of anguish. "Yeah, I'm here, Ryan."

"_I gotta go, Troy. Just get to New York. Fly in through JFK. Call me when you land."_

The click indicated the end of the conversation and the loft was silent next to Troy's deep, needy breaths. He couldn't quite seem to draw in enough air, or maybe the air was just poison, of which he wasn't sure.

New York. His mind flared to life, in desperation more than anything else. He remembered Ryan's words and knew he had to get to New York. Damn his classes, work and everything else. He had to get to Sharpay.

It was a rush to make the flight in time. He had time to grab little more than his wallet, shoes and car keys before he was out the door. The woman on the phone had informed him the soonest flight for New York was leaving in just over half an hour and the next wasn't until the following day. Sharpay usually complained he didn't drive nearly fast enough. He was sure she'd eat her words when he told her, because she'd be fine and he wouldn't let her out of his sight again. They'd work something out.

In typical fashion he berated himself on the way across the country. The words from their last conversation ringing in his head. Her words were angry and stubborn, his own tactless and impatient. He wanted her to move closer to him, she wanted him to be satisfied with their current situation. She needed space, he said she wanted distance, which was quite different. He was worried they were falling apart, she said they were much too strong for that to happen. He loved her and wasn't afraid to say it, she was.

Now it didn't matter if she never said it, he just wanted her to be alive. He needed her to be fine, even if Ryan's tone told him she wasn't.

Ryan was waiting for him when he exited the gate. He was as handsome as ever, even with pure terror scrawled across his face. He stood, pale and uneasy, with his customary hat clutched in his hands, twisting the brim nervously.

"Tell me what's going on," Troy demanded, embracing Ryan briefly.

Ryan led them through the masses of people, swerving expertly in a way that told Troy he'd grown accustomed to living in such a large city like San Francisco. Outside they hailed a cab and fled from the airport, out into the rainy streets, and took refuge in the yellow vehicle. Only when they were speeding off to the hospital did Ryan dare to look at Troy.

"She was in an accident."

"I know that," Troy snapped, and rubbed his tired face angrily. "What kind of accident? How badly hurt is she?"

"Car accident," Ryan said grimly, subconsciously gripping the door handle. "I don't know a lot of the details, so don't ask."

Troy frowned at Ryan. "How'd you know she was in a car accident?"

Troy hadn't rightly known who her personal emergency contacts were. Naturally, they hadn't quite discussed that, but he'd assumed it was either Ryan, or months later, himself.

"My father called," Ryan ground out. "The hospital called him and mother first."

Ryan's relationship with his father, Troy recalled quickly, was far worse than Sharpay's, and she and her father were barely speaking. She told him one night when they cuddled in front of the TV with bowls of ice cream, watching old sitcoms, that Ryan had never gotten along with his father. Mr. Evans had plans for his children, and while Sharpay had understood that, and known how to skirt around those plans, Ryan had just clashed horribly. There had been fights, apparently, terrible fights between father and son that Sharpay feared had turned violent without her knowing. She and Ryan found solace in theater to escape their parent's plans and expectations, and Ryan had never intended to give up his sanctuary for Princeton.

"He said," Ryan continued in a spiteful tone, "That Sharpay was in a car accident yesterday, and that she's in critical condition." His eyes misted and his hand found Troy's in a brotherly squeeze of support. "There's internal bleeding and the doctors don't know if they can stop it."

"Why?" Troy asked, blinking back his own tears. "Why didn't he call sooner?" Yesterday. Ryan had said yesterday. When Troy had been irked she hadn't called to talk to him, she'd really been involved in the unthinkable, possibly dying.

"Because he's my father," Ryan spat, "And he doesn't consider other people, ever." Ryan arched an eyebrow at Troy. "When we get there, don't expect a warm welcoming. We'll be lucky if he can hold his tongue long enough for us to get through the door."

"I won't let him stop me," Troy said, low and definite, never more sure of anything else in his life.

Then they rode in silence, cab filling with uncontrolled sorrow and animosity.


	3. Faces

-1Title: Action and Reaction

Rating: Teen

Summary: Troy rushes to Sharpay's side, only to meet resistance from her parents. Meanwhile, a face from the past resurfaces at the most inappropriate time.

Notes: I usually take about a week to put out chapters, as I have a tendency to have more then one fic out a time. But, this morning I just happened to catch an episode of "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody", in which Zac Effron appeared--and then his character made out with Maddie, and I churned this puppy out in a coupe of hours.

Warnings: A bit of sexual innuendo.

Disclaimer: I own it like I own Santa.

Chapter Three: Faces

Troy had never been especially fond of large cities. They were loud, in constant motion, packed to the brim in population, terribly hard to navigate, and above all else, dangerous. Troy instead like the quiet, calm, simplicity of the country. It was yet another thing that made him so different from Sharpay, another thing that separated them. She loved New York, while he was finding Fresno too large.

When he flew out to New York it was for her alone. In the beginning it was a serious task to hail a cab. It was a maddening process in his opinion, one Sharpay did flawlessly with natural grace. She claimed it was because he wasn't nearly as forceful as he needed to be, but she liked that about him. She told him constantly it was his sincerity, his empathy, his utter gentleness that made him so desirable. She felt she could bare her soul to him without judgment, which translated into the ultimate form of attraction. So she didn't mind so much that she had to hail all their cabs, so long as he smiled and held her hand.

Then once he graduated cab hailing, he found trouble with the overall layout of the city. Sharpay lived on the outskirts of the city, because as she explained, it was really only the place she could afford to live on her own, without a room mate. However, she worked deep in the city, and certainly shopped there, which meant every day Troy was there, they were deep into the heart of New York. He usually found himself turned around in a matter of minutes. She said she liked it when he depended on her, said it made her feel needed.

Most off all, he detested the sounds, especially when he tried to sleep. Even away from the busier parts of the city, he tossed and turned. Sprawled across Sharpay's pull out bed, he fidgeted all through the night, and into the morning. Half a year later they'd started sleeping in the same bed, and having her in his arms helped, just not nearly enough.

He struggled through his time in highly populated areas, but Sharpay was alive in the city, like she'd never been before. She was happy in the city, and that kept him content enough.

Now he promised himself never again. The city he'd so disliked had hurt her, the one who possibly loved the lights and the sounds better then anyone else. It was threatening to take her away from him. For that he could never grow to love the city like she had, even given adequate time. He could never love something that could so callously threaten everything in the world that mattered to him, the one person he held so dear.

They, he and Ryan, rushed the hospital like professional linebackers, nearly trampling several people. They halted at the front desk, spoke briefly to the nurse stationed there, and were on the move again, shortly after with Sharpay's floor and room number. The elevator ride seemed to stretch on forever, stopping numerous times on several different floors. Finally they arrived at their destination on the third floor. ICU.

Ryan moved ahead, and Troy allowed him. Ryan needed to be first, Troy realized. The male needed someone walking behind him, preventing him from running from the coming confrontation. Ryan was silently asking for support, and Troy was answering.

Standing in the doorway, Sharpay's form was blocked by Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Ryan's shoulders seemed to sag in relief, and Troy briefly felt the same. As desperate as he'd been to get to her side, he was just as desperately afraid of what he'd find.

Troy could only recall seeing Mr. and Mrs. Evans infrequently during high school. They never, ever attended any of the required school meetings together, and when one was present, there was always, what Troy could best describe as a cold vibe. They didn't show for any of the musicales, which now made sense to Troy, but at the beginning had been troubling.

Mr. Evans, from what Troy could see, was tall and stiff. As he talked to his wife, a side profile became visible and even from a distance Troy could see the lines and creases in the older male's face. He looked angry, and just further back he saw Mrs. Evans, looking just as somber and stiff. Her mouth pressed into what he could easily call a scowl, hardly the look of a grieving mother.

"They'll blame you," Ryan whispered fiercely to him. "Or they'll blame me, or her car, or the way she drives, or her first drama instructor, or anyone else they can think of. He'll say you corrupted her, his precious baby. She'll be convinced I drove Sharpay to rebellion through my own, and of course we'll both be responsible for supporting her and the theater, which brought her to New York, and ultimately led to the crash. Just watch, we'll be to blame for everything, but never them."

Troy nodded, pushing Ryan through the doorway gently.

"Mom," Ryan said, clearing this throat, "Dad."

Troy greeted, "Mr. and Mrs. Evans."

And there she was, laying prone--deathly still. Troy froze, blanched white as he peered at her. The monitor near her head beeped steadily, comfortingly, and otherwise he might have believed the love of his life to have perished. For having been involved in a horrible car accident, she remained pristine looking, aside from a large, purple bruise spreading over her right cheekbone. Her arms were folded gracefully over his stomach and Troy had to remind himself strongly that she only appeared to be mildly unscathed. Ryan had said she was bleeding internally.

Ryan also paled, folding his arms into a self hug. "How is she?" He asked, eyes softening as he took in the sight of his sister, his twin. The person who'd always been by his side, who'd always supported him, and the only person who'd ever wanted him to be happy.

Mr. Evans moved to his wife's side and embraced her. "You shouldn't have come." His features shifted towards disgust as he scanned Troy. "And you shouldn't have brought company."

"What was I supposed to do?" Ryan demanded. "You called me nearly a day after she'd been in a car accident. You told me she was hurt, hurt really bad. You thought what, I'd just sit around and wait for you to call again? She's my sister. I love her." He ground his teeth together. "And you know damn well who Troy is and how much he means to Sharpay."

"Don't you use that tone and language," Mrs. Evans snapped.

"Then don't treat me like I don't deserve to be here."

Mr. Evan's suit wrinkled when he embraced his wife tighter. "You don't, Ryan. Only family is allowed, and you left this family a long time ago."

"I didn't want to go to your stupid college," Ryan said, voice raising. "I didn't want what daddy wanted, and unless you missed the past two years, neither did Sharpay."

With the adults in the room successfully distracted, Troy slipped around to Sharpay's side and took her cool, delicate hand in his own. Careful of the IV line, he curled his fingers around hers, clinging to her life. Behind him the storm raged.

"You corrupted her," Mr. Evans continued. "She could have been a lawyer or a judge, but instead you sucked her into your obsession. You convinced her that she belonged in the theater, and now she's in a coma!"

Troy's head snapped up at that. His gaze bore over her flaxen face, searching frantically for a sign of acknowledgment of life. A coma? She was in a coma?

"A coma?" Ryan echoed back. His eyes flew to her form, then to Troy's troubled gaze.

"You and that boy," Mrs. Evans punctuated her words with jabs of her finger towards Troy. "Corrupted my little girl."

Troy shot forward, his grip still firm on Sharpay's hand. "You're wrong," he tried.

"Don't you speak to my wife like that," Mr. Evans warned. "You've been seeing Sharpay socially for several months, feeding her lies and corrupting her. You've been urging her to continue with this lifestyle and you're the reason she's here, instead of Princeton."

Anger welled deep in Troy and then shot to the surface. "Sharpay isn't at Princeton because she doesn't want to be there. She's doing what she loves, and I love her, so I'm going to support her chosen lifestyle. You're upset she doesn't want to follow in your footsteps, but it isn't who she is. She's beautiful and artistic, and independent. She isn't in New York because of Ryan or myself, but because it's where she wants to be." Flushed from his anger Troy receded slightly. "I love her," he urged. "I love her, and it hurts me more than anything to see her here, but it isn't my fault, and I won't take the blame for it."

Ryan moved to stand at Troy's side, his own hand resting on her bedspread. "You've always wanted us to be miniatures of yourselves. You want us to be obedient, dependent, and perfect, but we aren't. Sharpay tried to make you happy. She went to Princeton for a semester and hated it. Instead of making herself unhappy, she chose to follower her heart, and you're disrespecting my sister by insinuating that what she truly desires in life, isn't good enough. If you took the time to get to know your daughter you'd see what a truly wonderful person she is." His eyes were moist as he fitted the starchy blanket between his fingers. "Now tell me and Troy how bad it is, because we love her much more than you do."

Mrs. Evans choked on what seemed to be a sob, but Troy was far from optimistic Ryan had broken through to her.

"How dare you," she said, hand flying to her mouth. "How dare you insinuate that I don't love my daughter."

"Out," Mr. Evan's ordered, gesturing towards the door. "Get out now."

"I won't," Troy challenged. "I won't leave. I love her."

"What do you know about love? You're too young."

Sharpay's hand fell from his grasp as he stood. He rounded the bed quickly and planted himself directly in front of Sharpay's parents.

"I know I'd die for her," he said, voice falling deep. "I know that's what love is. I'd die for her, trade her life for mine. I'd give her anything she wanted, do anything just to see her smile. I can't speak for Sharpay, I wouldn't ever speak for her, but I know that what I'd do for her is limitless. I believe that when you feel that way towards a person, unconditionally, it's love."

"Only family members are allowed in here," Mrs. Evans retaliated. "If you don't leave now I'll personally call the hospital police and have you removed.

Distraught, Troy turned back to Ryan, unsure of his next course of action.

Ryan hugged him as strongly as he could managed. "It's okay," he said, leading Troy closer to Sharpay's bed. His voice was just loud enough for Troy to hear when he said, "Why don't you go get a cup of coffee or something. I'll stay, find out how she's doing and come a find you." He sensed Troy's reluctance but reassured, "I know my parents, Troy. They'll be here for a day, tops. I wouldn't be surprised if one or both of them left tonight."

Breathing deeply Troy nodded. He leaned over Sharpay's form to press a chaste kiss to her forehead. He told her, "I'm here, Sharpay. I'm here." Then drew back, feeling cold. "I'll be in the cafeteria," he informed Ryan.

It was quite possibly the hardest thing he'd ever done, walking away from her. She looked so young and vulnerable and he just wanted to hold her and tell her she'd be fine. He wanted to tell her he loved her, because he suddenly felt as if he hadn't said it enough in the past. Surely she knew it, but he wanted her to hear it. She made him feel whole. When he was with her, it just felt right, like she was his soul mate. He couldn't lose her now, because he couldn't imagine his life without the feeling of completeness.

He grabbed a cup of black coffee and ham sandwich. He wasn't particularly hungry, his appetite having gone after seeing Sharpay, but she'd want him to eat. She told him constantly he didn't eat enough. She worried for his health, and she'd have loads to say about his personal neglect when she came out of her--of her coma.

He wasn't quite sure how long he'd been sitting on the hard, plastic chair. He scratched at his chin, feeling the stubble. Shaving was the last of his priorities.

As the hours stretched on he managed to drag himself to the nearest payphone. He called his boss and his roommate first, indicating he wasn't sure when he'd be back. His boss said he understood and gave him the week off. Andy asked if Troy needed him to fly over for support. Troy leaned heavily against the payphone and laughed into the mouthpiece. He was lucky to have a friend like Andy.

He called his parents lastly. He'd been careful not to indulge his mother too much with her questions. His mother and father knew he'd been seeing Sharpay for a while, but they'd never met, despite his mother's pestering. He held back from his parents only because he didn't want to overwhelm either them or Sharpay, but they deserved to know he'd be out of contact for a while. They needed to understand where he had to be.

Back at the table his coffee was long cold, still partially full. He gripped it with tight, cramped hands. The coffee tasted like poison, the sandwich ash.

A shadow fell over his table and he looked up hopefully. He was ready for news from Ryan.

The chilly coffee sloshed to one side as he jumped to his feet. His mouth fell open, his knees unlocked and he fell back down, hard on the chair. With his eyes wide he drew in the sight in front of him, then finally managed, "Gabriella?"


	4. Dizzy

-1Title: Action and Reaction

Rating: Teen

Summary: Gabriella and Troy talk, and he learns just how much she's changed. And as Troy rushes to see Sharpay, he may be in for a rude shock.

Notes: This stuff isn't going to be so dramatic one of these days, but until then …

Warnings: A bit of sexual innuendo.

Disclaimer: I own it like I own Santa.

Chapter Four: Dizzy

She was the last person he ever expected to see.

His and Gabriella's break up had been so utterly absolute. Up until the very last day until their closely guarded secret about the musical broke, they'd been foolishly giddy around each other. She hung out in the gym with him during her free period, and he walked her to class afterwards. They went to the movies together, had after school ice cream dates, and spend hours laying out in his large backyard at night, just watching the stars. They'd truly been infatuated with each other, a classic case of puppy love.

But that love seemed to end right around the time their hopes and dreams crashed down to earth. He was upset, but she was heartbroken. He watched her mope around, incredibly depressed. She started declining his dates, and locking herself in her room when he attempted to talk to her. She was suddenly closed off, hurting so terribly and he couldn't help but think she blamed him, at least partially. Their fate as a couple was sealed when she came to him two weeks before graduation. They never held hands again.

He though for the longest time, that she just need a break. Gabriella was a kind and sensitive person, and perhaps he had overestimated her versatility. Maybe he'd pressured her too much, or the relationship had simply run aground. So he was quiet inclined to give her a time before he attempted to rekindle what he'd been so completely involved in.

The e-mail had broken his heart far more then her need to take a break. It had been abrupt, cold, and so completely un-Gabriella. He'd been sorely tempted to send a reply, asking for some explanation. However after consulting with his mother, he'd been convinced to respect her wishes for a complete break.

He'd shuffled through life, almost afraid to date again. He was terrified of the thought of meeting another Gabriella. He couldn't take that kind of a chance again as far as he was concerned.

But Sharpay had come into his life again, in the most unlikely fashion. When she accepted the invitation for coffee, it seemed the fear fled his body. Her eyes were bright and clear and he couldn't help but take that chance. He almost felt like he needed to. It had been the best decision of his life.

Now here was Gabriella again, the girl who'd broken his heart. She was just standing in front of him, looking exactly the same as the day she'd walked out of his life. Her smile was far from comforting.

"What're you doing here?" He asked, voice thick.

She slid into the chair across from her, her smile slipping into concern. "I thought you'd be glad to see me."

A hand flew to his hair and he clutched at his shaggy hair. "Yes--no, I mean," he sighed. "What are you doing here?" He reiterated.

"My aunt," Gabriella told him, head down. "She's sick, and she's really important to my mom and I. She and my mom were the only adults I had in my life, growing up. She's," her voice tailed off, then she finally finished, "She isn't doing well."

Troy nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry." He peered at her, fully aware she'd lost none of her beauty. She was as physically desirable as ever. "I didn't think you'd ever want to talk to me again."

She leaned forward, crossed her arms over the table top and rested upon them. "I didn't, for a very long time. I was upset, hurt, devastated, take your pick. What we had done felt so right at the time, but the consequences weren't worth that play, Troy. That play wasn't worth our future. It just wasn't."

His forehead crinkled as he mimicked her pose. "We didn't think it through. We were brash, but I'm not convinced it wasn't worth it."

"How can you say that? Look what it did to our future? We could have had it all."

He just couldn't help but disagree. "Sure," he reasoned, "Things didn't work out the way we planned. Our dreams didn't come true, but for that one moment we were on stage, it just felt right. Singing out there made me feel real. It made me feel so much better then basketball, and I didn't think that was possible. I would have liked to go to a great college, and my dream was to play professional basketball, but I'm happy now. My life is boring and simple, just the way I want it."

"I'm glad you're happy," she said, and Troy believed it. "I always wanted you to be happy."

He had to ask, "Is that why you broke my heart?"

Her eyes began to water and he instantly regretted his sharp tongue. "I'm sorry," she tried, "But I couldn't handle a relationship after we were branded cheaters. Troy, my whole life was gone in a minute, everything I'd worked for. My own mother couldn't look me in the eyes."

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "That was a cheap shot." He gripped his coffee cup, debating whether to throw it out. "You look good now."

She smiled. "I'm doing good."

"I heard you were accepted up north."

Gabriella confirmed, "A small school that allowed me to take an advanced track. I finished my chemistry degree last year. I'm working for a growing company right now."

He couldn't stop his own smile. "I always knew you'd be a great chemist one day."

She reached out to slide her fingers over his. He noted the goose bumps that ran up his arm. "What about you? Taylor told me you'd gone to California."

He drew his hands away from hers and tucked then in his lap, underneath the table. "I am, Fresno, actually. I'm getting a business degree, but I'm in theater, too. Not full time, mind you, but I'm in the running for a couple roles." Or at least he was, he realized. He'd miss callbacks certainly, because there was no way he was leaving Sharpay's side.

"Good for you."

Gabriella took a bite out of her bagel, smearing a bit of cream cheese on her nose. His fingers tingled and he almost reached out to wipe it away. He blinked heavily and shook his head to clear his thoughts. It seemed the longer he was near her, the more intoxicating she became.

"I'm here for my aunt, what are you here for?"

His gut clenched. The clock told him he'd been sitting in the cafeteria for well over three hours. Was no news really good news? He wasn't so inclined to believe. "Sharpay," he whispered, just needing to say her name. "I'm here for Sharpay."

Gabriella reeled back, unable to mask her confusion. "Sharpay Evans? Why are you here for her?"

The words lodged in his throat, and after several failed attempts, he managed, "Because she's a patient. She was in a car accident."

Gabriella gasped softly, hands clenching together. "Is she alright?"

"I don't know."

"But I don't understand," she said. "How did you know to come? Who called you?"

Here came the moment. He was going to tell her. He was going to make it clear Sharpay was the woman in his life, the woman he loved. She'd never walk away from him. She had said she wouldn't, and Sharpay Evans did not break her word.

"Sharpay and I have been seeing each other for the past ten months."

Void of emotion Gabriella asked, "Seeing each other?"

"Romantically," he supplied.

"Wow," she sighed. "Wow. You and Sharpay? Sharpay?"

He frowned, muscles tensing. "What about her?"

"Nothing," Gabriella squeaked quickly, but Troy knew better.

"What about her? Gabriella?"

Nervous and twitchy, Gabriella avoided his glaring eyes. "It's just … Gabriella and Ryan, they're the reason I lost my dream."

"They are not!" He defended fiercely.

"They are!" She shot back, hands slamming down on the table. "If they hadn't been so manipulative and if they hadn't gotten the auditions moved, we'd be doing what we're supposed to. She's vindictive, Troy, and I don't want you to get hurt."

His mind spun. "Don't you dare blame our actions on her. She didn't make us do anything. We broke the rules and we got punished, end of story. We made the decisions, we live with the consequences and we take responsibility, it's called being mature. Now don't you dare blame Sharpay, who's lying in a coma, who could possibly die. Don't be petty, Gabriella. She won't hurt me, at least never in the way you did."

His feet were carrying him away from her before he realized it. She was calling his name, calling him back, but he refused. He had to get away from her. She'd grown bitter and angry over their years apart. She wasn't the person he'd been so dedicated to.

He didn't care if Mr. and Mrs. Evans tried to stop him. He didn't care if they called the police. He was going to see Sharpay and he was going to find out her condition. His place was by her side.

Troy's feet slapped the shinny floors harshly as his walk became a jog, and then a full out sprint. He was running, for his life, for her life, for their future.

And when he skidded to a stop in front of Sharpay's open door, his heart skipped a beat, then another, and he pressed a heavy hand to his chest. Sharp paints shot through his chest and breathing became next to impossible. He'd never felt so much physical pain from his chest, and it wasn't long before he was learning on the doorframe. He tried to call for help moments before he collapsed to the floor, gasping helplessly.

His eyes rolled back to the room, through the doorway. He couldn't trust his vision, as it blurred around the edges, fading to black. How was it possible?

Sharpay's bed was empty and then he was deathly still.

Troy came to with a tremendous jerk, flinching away from the doctor's smelling salts. He blinked sluggishly up at the graying man, then at the tale nurse to his side. Finally his vision line swung around to Ryan's concerned face.

"Hey," Ryan said softly. "Don't do that again."

Troy eased himself up into a sitting position. "What happened?" His memory was eluding him for the moment.

The doctor's warm hand gripped his shoulder firmly. "You experienced a panic attack, quite a big one, too."

"A panic attack?"

Ryan nodded, eyes only slightly wild. "You almost gave me one, just lying on the ground. You were out cold, breathing heavily, like you couldn't get enough air. I didn't know what was wrong."

The doctor eased Troy back down. "Your friend acted quickly. Now I want you to rest for at least a little longer. Your vitals look good, so I won't have you check in, but I want you to be careful." The doctor left quickly, having other patients to attend to.

Troy nodded to the retreating man and folded his hands over his stomach. He searched his mind desperately for his memories, wondering what had caused his panic attack. He'd never had one before.

Ryan gripped the bed's rails and leaned on the metal. "You freaked me out," he confessed. "I was just coming to find you. I wanted to let you know what was happening with Sharpay."

It rushed back at Troy with an icy grip. His fingers curled around the sheets and a feeling of nausea threatened to over take him. "Sharpay!" He nearly moaned, sweat beading on his forehead. "Where's Sharpay?"

Ryan regarded his friend with sudden realization. "You saw the empty room!"

"Where is she?" Troy demanded. "Tell me she's fine."

Ryan leaned forward. "They moved her," he hastily explained. "She underwent an operation a few hours ago, and it was successful. The doctors are confident they've stopped the bleeding, and if everything goes well, she'll be awake within the next seventy-two hours. They think she'll be okay."

Troy smiled as wide as possible, the edges of his mouth hurting from the pull. "She's going to be alright?"

Ryan laughed and caught Troy's hand. "Yeah. That's what they're saying."

"And the coma?"

"It was medically induced," Ryan said. "The doctors put her into it so they could prep her for surgery. They didn't want to risk her waking and moving around. They say she'll wake up once the drugs flush from her system."

"Look at me here," Troy joked, wiping quickly at his eyes. "Don't tell Sharpay, okay? I'll never hear the end of it."

Ryan agreed, "Sure, man. After all, I'd never hear the end of it either."

As Troy settled back on his pillow Gabriella was forgotten for the time being. His main priority was to wait until the room stopped spinning, and then to go see his girl. He couldn't wait to be there when she woke up.


	5. Spirit

-1Title: Action and Reaction

Rating: Teen

Summary: The hospital Jell-O should be the least of her troubles.

Notes: A lackluster chapter for sure, but it's setting up incredibly important scenes.

Warnings: A bit of sexual innuendo.

Disclaimer: I own it like I own Santa.

Chapter Five: Spirit

Ryan had been dead on when he'd claimed his parents wouldn't stick around long. Mr. and Mrs. Evans left hours after Sharpay came through her surgery. He was called back to his office to deal with an apparent conflict that required his presence. She left no longer then half an hour after him, claiming there were pressing matters elsewhere that required her full and undivided attention immediately. Ryan said his father could have easily had his associates take care of the problem, and his mother was off to her lady's bridge club meeting. But neither Troy nor Ryan minded their absence.

Sharpay was looking a bit pale when Troy settled into the chair next to her bed, but otherwise, she seemed to be recovering steadily. Her skin was much warmer then it had been earlier and it made holding her hand that much easier.

While Ryan left to grab something to eat, Troy talked to Sharpay's sleeping form. Finally clear from the drugs there was hope she could hear him, that his voice was penetrating her dream haze. So he told her how much she meant to him, and about how Ryan had faced his parents and defended her. Troy whispered to her that he'd take her away from the hospital the moment she woke up, and he'd have the biggest cappuccino she'd ever seen, waiting for him. That, he reasoned, was more of a motivation then anything else. Sharpay was a caffeine fiend, as far as Troy was concerned.

Bone weary and achy, Troy lost his battle. Ryan finally convinced him, nearly a full day after Sharpay had been settled after her surgery, to go get some rest. Ryan had gotten them a room in the hotel just blocks from the hospital. It was a brisk fifteen minute walk there and back, and Troy was reluctant to leave her, but Ryan's persistence was not to be taken lightly. Ryan could be downright scary when he had to be.

The shower felt better then he'd expected. Washing the grime off him he couldn't help but lean against the shower wall, close his eyes, and breathe deeply. The tension dripped from his body, muscles clenching tightly on their own accord. The water seemed to do more then just push away the filth. It was almost clearing his body of his worry. The warm water was having a significant calming effect, and with news of Sharpay's intended recovery, he could afford to relax.

He'd only meant to sleep for a few hours, at the very most. He was a college student, thusly he knew exactly how few hours of sleep one could function properly on. He figured if he pumped enough coffee in him, and let his body and mind rest just a bit, then he'd be good to go for at least the next twenty four hours. He's survived worse conditions during finals week at school.

There was light outside his window when he was roused from his dreamless sleep by the sounds of the busy city. He wiped at the moisture on his chin with the back of his hand. His eyes flew to the clock, and his suspicions were confirmed. He tumbled from the bed, searching chaotically for his shoes. In his rush it took a second sweep of the room to remember he'd kicked them off in the bathroom the night before.

He would kill Ryan, Troy convinced himself as he raced down the hotel's stairwell, and out onto the street. He stopped to get his bearings straight, unable to remember the direction of the hospital from the hotel's front doors. He cursed inwardly, taking off towards the McDonald's that he remembered was in the vicinity of the hospital.

The agreement he'd made with Ryan had been, at least by his understanding, simple. Troy agreed to go back to the hotel, shower and get a few hours of sleep. In return Ryan promised to call him just before midnight, because the doctors theorized that Sharpay could wake up any time soon. Well, it was closer to noon, then midnight, and if Ryan thought Sharpay had a set of lungs, the other male hadn't see anything yet. Troy was going to give him a lashing.

Troy was grumbling under his breath when he rounded the hallway, towards Sharpay's room. His knuckles cracked just slightly.

"Ryan Evans--" he began.

"They call this stuff Jell-O?"

Troy skidded to a stop at the familiar voice.

"I'm not eating this. Who knows what's in it. I want some real food."

He forced in a deep breath, then entered the room. "I don't think you're in a position to be picky, Shar."

The Jell-O cup fell from her hands when her eyes locked on his. Her arms opened wide and seconds later he was diving in, embracing her intimately. Her cheek pressed into his shoulder and he could feel the shakes running through her body. He rocked them gently.

"It's really bad," she justified, sniffing loudly.

He pulled back and framed her face with his trembling hands. "I love you," he whispered, afraid his voice would break completely. "I almost lost you."

She smiled warmly. "I'd never leave you."

He kissed her so passionately tears sprung to his face. Their tastes mixed and Troy couldn't help but ignore the need for fresh oxygen. For Sharpay's lips on his, he'd forego air.

She tugged back before he intended, and his hands fell from her face to curl over his wrists. He need to feel the strong pulse beneath the skin. He need to feel her.

"You taste," she said, leaning in to peck his lips. "Really bad, too."

"Hey!" He laughed, then covered her open mouth against his.

She giggled, her nose pressing against his. "Morning breath."

"You still kissed me."

"It must be love," she said in a singsong voice. "It could only be."

Ryan voiced, "Can I puke now?" He grunted loudly and nearly lost his balance as Sharpay's pillow came flying at his face and hit dead on. "Bossy-pants," he taunted.

With her arms thrown around Troy's neck, she nodded her head towards the wiggling Jell-O on her tray. "Maybe I'd have more sympathy if you weren't letting them poison me."

He snorted and crossed his arms. "But you see, this was always my master plan. I just needed to get my bossy, pretentious sister out of the way and then the spotlight would be all mine."

"That's the only way you'd get it, that's for sure."

Ryan shook his head, smile tugging at the edges of his mouth. He asked Troy, "And I was worried about her? The Grim Reaper would run away from her, screaming."

Troy hoisted himself up on Sharpay's bed, careful that she'd just recently undergone surgery. He folded himself into her side, relishing in her soothing body heat. He hated to ask, but he had to. "What happened?"

Her face fell blank, her eyes jumping between her boyfriend and brother. "I remember getting in my car," she said slowly, remembering the events for the first time. "I was running late. My cell phone was dead and I was afraid I was going to miss you at home," she said to Troy. "I was speeding."

Grinding down on his teeth, Troy attempted to joke, "That's nothing new."

She smiled faintly, appreciating his attempt. "I was speeding, but I didn't hit anyone." She was adamant, face set with determination. "I swear I didn't."

From across the room Ryan nodded. "I know."

Troy frowned, wondering how.

"I overhead the doctors. They'd just talked to the police. You were speeding Sharpay, but it isn't what caused to accident."

"What was?" She asked, breathing in the familiarity that was Troy.

"There was a woman, driving her kids to soccer practice. She was running late, not paying attention. Witnesses say she was turned around in her seat, yelling at her kids. She didn't see her light change to red."

Gasping sharply, Sharpay clutched onto Troy's cotton jacket. "Is she alright? Are the kids okay?"

The silence spoke volumes.

Gulping harshly, Sharpay asked, "When can I get out of here?"

"They want to keep you around for about a week, to make sure everything goes well with your recovery." His eyes crinkled in amusement when he heard Sharpay protest loudly. "But I explained to them you wouldn't stand for that."

"So?"

Ryan sighed dramatically. "Two days, minimum."

Sharpay cheered and kissed Troy soundly.

"We'll all regret it," Ryan said sourly. "Bad idea."

With Sharpay's head tucked soundly under his chin, Troy smiled wide and goofy at Ryan. "I don't mind. The sooner she gets out of here, the better."

Sharpay stuck her tongue out at her twin good-naturedly. "That's why I like him better then you."

"Hurrah."

Almost forty eight hours later Sharpay was seated on the edge of her bed, fully clothed in a simple, pink outfit Ryan had picked up for her hours before. Kneeling on the ground in front of her, Troy scolded, "Stop wiggling." He grabbed for her socked foot, shoe in one hand. "I can't get your shoe on. Stop for a second."

"The straps aren't at all that difficult," she said pointedly, gesturing to her left. "Cross at the top, not at the second, then again at the forth. Slip the laces around the third and then at the bottom. Tie a bow and you're done."

Troy scoffed at her, then caught her right foot. "Simple for you, maybe, but I've never worn anything you can't tie in three seconds." He grumbled silently as he tried to recall the steps to properly lacing the shoe. Of course Ryan had picked up Sharpay's favorite shoes, but they were also the hardest to tie. He'd seen her do it dozens of times, mesmerized each and every occasion, but he'd never picked up on the procedure. He wondered why he couldn't just lace the shoe normally.

"Just give me the shoe," she commanded, hand held out.

"And risk you ripping your stitches? Firstly, I won't let you cause yourself pain, and second, the doctors won't let you leave today if you do." Her hand dropped and he declared victory. "So stop wriggling and lets get out of here, before you parents show up."

"They won't," she assured. "I called to tell them not to."

Ryan arrived moments later with a wheel chair, stating it was nonnegotiable. She settled in with hardly a fuss, in more pain then she cared to let her male companions know. She simply wanted to get home and settle down to snuggle with her favorite person.

They were waiting for the elevator to take them down to the lobby when out of the corner of his eye, Troy caught the rigid form of Gabriella. She was half in a doorway, half out, arms tucked across her stomach. When she waved to him he nodded respectfully, turning Sharpay's wheel chair just enough so she didn't run the risk of seeing Gabriella.

"Those sheets were positively horrible," Sharpay said, her hands moving adamantly. "Can you believe how long I laid on them? What was the thread count, fifty?"

"You survived, Sharpay," Ryan said, frowning when he saw Gabriella.

"I'm lucky I didn't break out in hives."

Troy leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her golden hair. "You're alive, Shar, that's what I care about. Okay?"

The elevator pinged softly and he pushed her forward, throwing a look back over his shoulder. He saw Gabriella again, only this time she was moving forward, moving towards them. Ryan sensed Troy's apprehension to the coming confrontation and quickly pressed the button to close the doors.

"What's the rush?" Sharpay asked, peering up at her brother.

Troy and Ryan shared a brief look, a silent promise to talk at a later time flowing between them.

"I thought you wanted to get out of here as quick as possible?"

They were crossing the lobby floor moments later, on their way out to a cab.

"Did you know?" Ryan as Troy quietly as Sharpay settled into her seat in the cab. "Did you know Gabriella Montez was at the hospital?"

Troy gave a sharp nod and slid into the cab, throwing an arm around Sharpay's shoulders.

They crammed together in the back, pressed against each other in way that had Sharpay half on top of Troy and Ryan pinched between the door and Troy.

"She's gonna be trouble," Ryan said, pressing his forehead against the window glass. "Mark my words."

"Who's trouble?" Sharpay asked, head resting on Troy's shoulder.

"No one," the athletic man to his girlfriend, kissing her again. "No one." Sadly, he couldn't quite believe himself.


	6. Reality

-1Title: Action and Reaction

Rating: Teen

Summary: In which Troy believes he is losing his mind, and Ryan lays down the law.

Notes: A little optimism never physically hurt anyone.

Warnings: A bit of sexual innuendo.

Disclaimer: I own it like I own Santa.

Chapter Six: Reality

They were running--frolicking even. The park's field was wide, open and every bit as inviting as the couple needed it to be. Springtime flowers were heavily in bloom, especially the pretty daisies that he knew she liked so much. They were scattered generously around them and he scooped down to tug a few free of the ground and into his hand. One he pressed into her hand, and the other he placed delicately above her ear. Her scent and that of the flower's bled together to overwhelm his senses.

Bluebirds, Robins, and other colorful birds chirped presently and flew above them. The sun beat down warm on them, but never hard enough to burn, creating the perfect spring day with an accompanied light breeze. The sound of children just across a dirt path at the nearby playground, the sound of children laughing penetrated the ears, and it seemed they too agreed. The April day was surely as perfect as days came.

She was running next to him with a smile that easily our shined the bright sun. By his side she jumped, twirled and cart-wheeled, dancing with her arms held high. Her pretty yellow sundress flowed with her in a hypnotic fashion, dotting his vision with splashes of yellow and orange. It fitted her body firmly, but fluffed out at the bottom in dazzling patterns when she moved, greatly complimenting her form. He thought it was the prettiest dress she owned, and looking down at his own plain jeans and tee-shirt, he almost felt as if he were shaming her.

Still, as beautiful as the dress made her look, he rather liked the diamond on her finger even more. I sparkled loudly, as if proclaiming to the world that she was his now. But it wasn't a symbol of ownership, far from it, in fact. It was a message of commitment, one that screamed just as loudly that they were made for each other, in a grand plan, destiny sort of way. Thusly, she wore it proudly, not in the least concerned at its small size, or how little it must have cost him. When she looked at the diamond, she didn't see the size, he could tell that much. Her damp eyes and slightly smudged eyeliner said she'd wear anything he gave her, as long as it came from his heart.

He pulled her close and whispered to her, "I love you," then screamed it aloud after a split second consideration. It was no secret, everyone had the right to know. He grabbed her hand and they ran on.

When they cleared the thicket of bright flowers, he swung her lithe form up into his arms with a mock battle cry. Without warning he spun them in short circles, eliciting cries of joy from her.

As she grew steadily more dizzy, her voice softened and she said, "Enough already." She tightened her arms around his neck, feet kicking happily. "Mercy!"

He was growing extremely uneasy on his feet, but held out, commanding, "Say it!"

"Never!" Her face pressed into his shoulder to block out the spinning world.

"Say it!"

"Make me!"

His knees finally gave out and he dropped her as softly as he cold manage onto the green grass. He crumbled on top of her, their chests heaving together for precious oxygen. "Say it," he urged breathlessly, one last time. "Come on, just say it."

Her brown eyes crinkled humorously in defeat. "Troy Bolton is the NBA first round draft pick."

"And?" He tickled her sides relentlessly.

"And he's the most handsome man ever."

"And?"

Flushed in the face she fought off his fingers. "And what?"

They molded together, cushioned by the grass. He shrugged, smiling wide. "And nothing." He dropped his head low and stole a sweet kiss. "I just wanted to hear you say it."

She launched forward, rolling them over so he was on his back and she sat upon his chest. "You're infuriating, you know that, right? You, Mr. Bolton, are impossible some times."

He thought she looked like an angel with the sun streaming down and framing her face. She was downright gorgeous. "Then you'd better get used to it."

Her eyes seemed to mist over as she brought her left hand up and gazed down at the ring he'd given her. "I guess I'd better, especially if I'm going to be Gabriella Bolton."

"I wouldn't have anyone else," he told her, curling upward. He kissed her soundly in the park, with the sun high and the birds loud. He kissed her with the children playing and the parents watching. He kissed her with every intent to marry her.

Then he came awake harder then he'd ever before. Air caught in his throat, his muscles clamped down and a sledgehammer pounded into his brain. Frozen with tingling fear, he worked quickly to associate himself with his surroundings, and away from what he now knew to be a dream.

There was a warm weight on his chest, that spread out to his arms and halfway down his legs. Looking down, even in the dark of the room, he could see Sharpay, resting gently against him. He was in her bedroom, he realized, in her apartment. Worried about waking her, he forced is body to relax back onto her soft bed, and kept his arms still around her.

Rain pounded on her window, thunder crashing in the distance. A quick burst of lightening illuminated the tastefully decorated room and gave him a clear picture of the serene look gracing her face. He thought maybe it was the poor lighting, but she still looked a little too pale for him. He'd been firmly against her coming home early, but his want to please her had easily won out, and he'd decided to stand behind her and support her early release.

They'd arrived home from the hospital midday and settled Sharpay into her room. Troy recalled his and Ryan's failed attempts to cook her lunch, settling finally on a can of Campbell's Tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich. She'd eaten about half and then laid down for a nap. His own body was still feeling fatigued so he'd climbed in with her, settling her against him. Then there was--nothing more, excluding his dream.

That dream in itself was the most unsettling thing he'd ever experienced. It was coming back to him now, each segment more disturbing then the previous. Why had he been dreaming about himself and Gabriella? How could he dream something to those likes?

Sharpay kept a lot of new age books around her apartment. She claimed she didn't believe in astrology, numerology, dream significance or tarot cards, but he suspected else wise. She tucked the books away on numerous bookcases, but he'd taken to reading them while he waited for her to dress or style her hair. Often he found himself getting through the better part of a book before she was ready to leave, thus he learned quite a few things.

Her books would tell him he was dreaming about Gabriella because there were unresolved issues or feelings. He'd just recently seen her at the hospital and their conversation had been less then pleasant towards the second half. He'd also seen her as he escorted Sharpay down to the lobby, and she'd clearly intended to talk with him. Yet he'd been so consumed with keeping Sharpay unaware of Gabriella's presence, he'd essentially ditched her.

But how had that warranted such a creepy dream? He felt as if he were betraying Sharpay, who slept on unaware of his conflict.

He ran a hand up to his forehead and wiped away growing perspiration. "Freaky," he whispered to the stillness that was Sharpay's bedroom.

An afterthought hit him hard, and in addition to betraying Sharpay, he was betraying himself. His subconscious had no right to dream up a light with Gabriella, especially one that clearly included marriage. Troy Bolton loved and was dedicated to Sharpay Evans, not Gabriella Montez. He refused to believe there was any part of him that cared for her in a way that was anything more then friendly.

Damn, he chided himself, damn it all to hell. He'd never been so in love with Sharpay, never been so wholly dedicated to a person. Her accident had only brought to the surface all the feelings raging inside him, and Gabriella had picked the worst possible moment to charge headfirst back into his life. Not only had she shown up at the worst time, she'd apparently brought a truck load of feelings with her.

That begged the question: Was he really over her completely? He loathed to think about it, but it was a necessary task. It wouldn't be fair to Sharpay, whom he'd give the world, if he still cared for Gabriella romantically.

It was no hidden secret she'd ripped his heart out, stomped on it a few times and then presented it to him without a return address. She was the first girl he'd trusted it out to, the first girl he'd kissed and the first girl he'd brought home to his mom and dad. He'd moped around for months after the breakup, and a year later he wasn't fully recovered. Even later he'd only just begun to mend, and he attributed that to having a huge class load, work load and great roommate.

It wasn't that Sharpay had gotten rid of the deep feelings he'd had for Gabriella. No, those feelings had faded all on their own. Sharpay had evoked a whole different set of feelings, assuring him Gabriella could never pose a threat to what he had with Sharpay.

In nearly three years he hadn't had any feelings of the romantic sort for Gabriella. Why he'd experienced such a dream had him deeply troubled and unsure of himself all over again.

Just faintly he could hear the sound from Sharpay's living room TV echoing softly back to them. The red numbers on Sharpay's bedroom clock told him it was just after one in the morning, and Troy only knew one person who was nocturnal enough to be up at such a time.

He'd been sleeping with Sharpay for half a year, and he'd learned just the right way in which to shift her off his chest without waking her. It was always a delicate an slow process, but a silent five minutes later she was snuggled up to her favorite pillow, and he was at the foot of the bed, watching her fondly.

He stepped outside the bedroom and closed the door behind him soundlessly, then shuffled down the short hallway, his feet rubbing against the carpet.

Ryan was sprawled out in front of Sharpay's recliner, dressed down to his undershirt and boxers, watching old sitcoms. Troy could see he was clearly awake, humming the TV show's theme song with a soda in one hand. It was instantly apparent why Ryan worked several jobs and lived in a horrible part of San Francisco. Troy was sure no amount of money would have him sharing an apartment with Ryan, not if he was up at one in the morning watching _The Brady Bunch _and _I Love Lucy._ He half expected to see little Laura Ingalls from _Little House on the Prairie. _

Troy reached out to touch Ryan lightly on the shoulder. "Hey," he all but whispered, keeping his voice low. He wasn't sure if Sharpay was sleeping lightly or not, but he didn't want to risk waking her up.

Ryan blinked up at him through the darkness, through the light the TV gave off. "Hey," he returned, shifting to still higher up in the chair. He fumbled for a minute, then hit the mute button. "What're you doing up? I thought you were sleeping with Sharpay." He considered his words and Troy's knowing smile. "You know what I mean."

Troy sat across from him, tucking one foot under him. "Ryan," he said almost hesitantly. "We're friends, aren't we?"

Ryan's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Yes."

"And friends have confidential talks, right?

"This is about Gabriella, isn't it?"

Troy tucked his other foot up to sit Indian style, and rested his elbows on his knees. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess." Ryan raked a hand through his messy hair. Tension grew quickly between them, and Ryan asked, "You still have feelings for her?"

Almost of their own accord Troy's eyes jumped back towards Sharpay's bedroom door. "I don't know, man. I'm all mixed up right now."

Ryan said, in a voice that chilled Troy to the bone, "If you hurt Sharpay, I'll hurt you." His mouth pressed into a line, his expression clearly no nonsense. Troy could almost hear his friend's knuckles cracking. "I'm typically a nonviolent person," Ryan explained, "But Sharpay is all the family I have, the only person in my life who has my best interests in mind. She's my sister, Troy, and I'm always going to look out for her, her heart included."

He rose from the recliner and wandered into the kitchen, flipping on a light. "I want you to understand," he called over his shoulder. "You're my friend. I'm always going to want you to be happy, too, but not at the expense of my sister."

Troy say motionless and silent, watching Ryan move throughout the kitchen. He bit his tongue when Ryan returned with a glass of water and sat directly next to him.

"Figure out your feelings, Troy, before you say anything to Sharpay. Don't tell her you saw Gabriella, or that you're doubting you're over her. Don't hurt my sister if you can help it. Go do whatever you have to do to figure out this whole mess, but I want it to be extremely clear to you that if you make her cry, there will be serious repercussions for you. I'm no basketball star, I don't go to the gym every day and work out, but I'm more then capable of putting up a fight. I'll defend Sharpay's honor if I have too. I just want you to keep that in mind."

Troy gulped and nodded quickly, conveying to Ryan he was just as serious about the situation. "I promise," Troy said deeply, "I won't hurt Sharpay, no matter what."

"Don't say that. You can't make that kind of a promise when you're dealing with love."

"Then I don't suppose you'd be the right person for me to talk to about this."

Ryan raised and eyebrow and hit the volume button, blasting the image and sounds of Major Nelson and a particular genie into the room.

Troy nodded more to himself then his companion. "I didn't think so."

The following morning just before Sharpay and Ryan awoke he pressed himself into bathroom, phone in hand. He dialed quickly, waited for the ring and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Andy?" He asked, knowing that with the time difference he'd just caught his roommate on his way out for his classes. "Can you do me a favor? You know where I keep my phone book? I need you to look up a number for me."


	7. Runaway

-1Title: Action and Reaction

Rating: Teen

Summary: Troy finally takes action, and learns he might have ruined everything.

Warnings: Nada this chapter.

Notes: Nearing the end of the fic, yay for us.

Disclaimer: I own it like I own Santa.

Chapter Seven: Runaway

On his sixth day in New York, Troy took Ryan and Sharpay out for a breakfast deep in the heart of the city, at her favorite place. He would have much rather preferred to stay in, but Sharpay had worked her magic and thrust out her lower lip. She knew he couldn't stand up to that lip, especially when it started to quiver, and he should have known she had no qualms about playing dirty. It seemed she desired fresh air almost desperately and she'd take the pain of moving around in exchange, and gladly.

They settled into the selected restaurant's booth and scanned their menus. The atmosphere was pleasant and Troy almost forgot about the important things on his mind. With one arm thrown around Sharpay's slender shoulders and the other holding up his menu, he couldn't help but feel completely at ease. Soothing music played softly and the sound of children and happy families had him smiling faintly.

Once their orders were placed, Sharpay slipped off to the ladies room and Ryan leaned across the table to ask, "You okay?"

Troy chuckled nervously, fingering the edge of the table nervously. "After our talk I wasn't sure you'd be asking me that anytime soon."

"I'm looking out for my sister, Troy," Ryan said, scoffing at his friend, "But that doesn't mean I've stopped being your friend. You're under pressure and I wouldn't be worthy of your friendship if I didn't recognize that and ask if you need to vent."

"Do I ever."

Ryan spared a look towards the bathroom. "Coast is clear, vent away. What are you planning to do?"

Troy caught a whiff of fresh pancakes and his stomach rumbled, momentarily distracting him. When he refocused on Ryan he said, "I've had a lot of time to think about it." In fact he hadn't slept after his talk with Ryan. He'd departed after a cup of coffee and crawled back in bed with Sharpay. He'd attempted to sleep, but his mind was too twisted and he was far too conflicted. He'd know if Sharpay's calm breathing hadn't been able to lull him to sleep, nothing would. "And I'm still not sure, honestly. I know I love Sharpay, but I'm not sure where I stand with Gabriella."

Ryan nodded and patiently waited.

"I called my roommate this morning."

"To talk?"

"No," Troy said. "Andy is great and he's one of my best friends, but he's got his own worries with his own girl. I can't pin this on him, especially with the stuff he's got on his plate right now. Plus, he's met Sharpay and they get along great. If I explain the situation he'll prompt me to pick her no matter what."

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware you were picking between the two of them."

"I'm not!" Troy's hands flew to his hair and he pulled lightly, holding back his frustration. "It's no contest, I'd pick Sharpay no matter what. She's my girlfriend and I love her. That's not what I meant."

"So?" Ryan prompted.

"I called Andy to get Chad's number. I think I have a better chance of him being neutral then Andy."

Ryan slipped his ice water. "Chad?"

"Yeah, you remember him, right?"

"I remember he's the guy who hid my shoes from me in kindergarten and I cried because he told me I couldn't go home without them. He also, on several times I might add, placed my name on sign up sheets from sporting activities multiple times during middle and high school. Yes, I'm well acquainted with Chad."

Troy grimaced. "He maybe picked on you a little bit."

"A little bit? He and his buddies stole a 'caution wet' sign, freshmen year on picture day. I slipped, dragged Sharpay down with me and we were both soaked."

"I haven't talked to him since high school," Troy reasoned, "Maybe he's grown up. He's not a bad guy, you know, he's always been just a little immature. He's never intended to hurt anyone."

"That's not the point, Troy. While you were off being a good son your friends were terrorizing me, Sharpay and our friends. I sincerely hope he's grown up." With a deep sigh he asked, "You got his number? To talk?"

Troy nodded. "I have to spare a little faith that he'll give me an unbiased answer. Far as I know he's still pretty ticked about the whole incident, and like Gabriella he blames you and Sharpay. But he was my best friend for my whole life. We did everything together, since we were in diapers, to high school. When it comes down to it, I have to hope he'll realize how important his opinion is to me and he'll give me one that isn't clouded with his petty anger."

Ryan caught Sharpay's form moving towards their table and he murmured, "Good luck with that."

Their food arrived shortly thereafter and Troy savored in a fluffy stack of pancakes. He wiggled his eyebrows at his girlfriend and her vegetarian meal, then chomped down on a piece of bacon.

"Disgusting," she said, a smile tugging at the edges of her mouth. Her eyes snapped to Ryan and his plate of meat. "The both of you."

"You're just jealous," Ryan taunted, waving a sausage at her. "Me and Troy here, we're eating the best, getting full and satisfied. You, on the other hand, have a glorious breakfast of fruit." He jabbed his fork at her breakfast, pointing out the large quantity of fruit amidst her pancakes and croissant.

Pouring another douse of syrup on his pancakes Troy said, "I hate to bring it up," and he really did, but he'd put it off long enough. "But tomorrow is the longest I can stay." He felt Sharpay tense next to him and he said quickly, "I've been here almost a week, and my boss won't give me anymore time, and I can't afford to fall behind any more in my studies. Finals are coming up soon and classes are getting harder."

Regrettably Ryan said, "Me, too, Shar. When you had your accident, I dropped everything. I have to get back, and at the very least get my bills paid."

Sharpay pouted, looking between her two favorite men. "You're both leaving me?"

"I don't want to," Troy stressed, "And I'll see if I can get some more time, but I have to go back for now. I've got a plane ticket for the day after tomorrow."

"And you?" Sharpay asked, more then a little hostile. "When are you going?"

Ryan grumbled, "Tomorrow."

"It's okay," she said, stuffing a piece of cantaloupe into her mouth. "I have to get back to the agency, and I've got a half million things to do. You boys just go back home, I'll be fine on my own."

"Sharpay--" Troy sighed, hating when she was visually upset.

"I'll be fine," she reiterated, stressing it. "Fine."

Troy buckled down to ride out his final two days, as he was sure a storm was brewing.

Later that afternoon Ryan seemingly disappeared and Sharpay's pain medical had her sleeping deeply in her room. Troy checked on her, draped a soft blanket over her relaxed form and shut her bedroom door. He picked his cell phone up and dug out a small piece of paper from his pocket. He dialed slowly and carefully, then pressed the phone to his ear as it began to ring.

It rang several times before a deep and rushed voice answered.

Troy found his own words caught in his throat, but he managed, "Chad?"

There was a pause, and then, _"Troy?"_

Troy gave a week chuckle. "Yeah, it's me."

"_It's been a while."_

"Since graduation." Troy sat on Sharpay's sofa and tucked his feet Indian style.

"_No offense, Troy, but I'm kind of in a rush here. Why'd you call, and especially after so long?"_

"Oh," he breathed out, forehead wrinkling. "I didn't meant to catch you a bad time. When can I call back?"

"_Fourteen to Sixteen months."_

He lost his grip somewhat on the phone. "What?"

"_Man, I'm shipping out--to Iraq."_

"You joined the military?" He nearly couldn't believe it. They'd been best friends for eighteen years and never once had he heard Chad expressed a want to join any branches of the armed services. "Why?"

"_Couldn't get into college on my own. I didn't have your grades. I've jumped around a lot these past few years, working crappy jobs for crappy pay, and I just decided I want something more. Plus, my recruiter says I'm in to the State college of my choice once I finish my tour of duty."_

He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and he told Chad, "Take care of yourself, okay? I've known you since before I could walk. I don't want to have to come to your funeral. Don't get killed, don't get hurt."

"_Dude, Troy, my cab won't be here for another fifteen minutes. Why'd you call? What's bothering you?"_

"You can tell?" He smiled at the familiarity. "Why am I kidding? You've always been able to tell."

"_So what is it?"_

"Girl trouble, Chad, what else? I saw Gabriella yesterday. Man, I thought I was over her, but she's got me all twisted around, and I'm afraid there are still feeling floating around between us."

"_As I remember it, you and Gabriella were pretty hot for a long time. We all thought the two of you were going to get married one day and have half a million cute kids. When you guys broke up we were all pretty shocked. Is it bad that there might be some feelings left over?"_

Troy's eyes ghosted over to Sharpay's door. "Very, very bad, Chad. I'm already in a relationship, have been for almost a year. I love my girlfriend, and if I'm having feelings for Gabriella, that could royally screw with that relationship." Troy could hear Chad laughing.

"_Life after Gabriella? She must be something special."_

"So I need your advice. "I love my girlfriend, but I may still have serious feelings for Gabriella. It isn't fair to any of us if that's the case, and I don't know what to do."

"_So you call me up after nearly three years to complain about being torn between two women? Dude, I can't even have a girlfriend right now without risking a 'dear John' letter. Sometimes life just isn't fair. Sure you love this girl friend of yours?"_

"I love Sharpay more then I've ever loved anyone else." He barely registered his name flub as strong screeching came through the phone. "Did I mention I'm dating Sharpay Evans?"

"_Have you completely lost your mind? Sharpay Evans? The devil's spawn? The conniving little witch who ruined several dozen lives all so she could win a stupid part in a musical?"_

"Hey, watch it, okay? It isn't her fault. I've already been over this with Gabriella and I don't want to do it again. We're independent people, which means we make our own futures just as easily as we lose them. We're to blame, so don't push our decisions off on her, and don't call the woman I love a witch, please."

"_I'm sorry, but sheesh, Sharpay? You take a basketball to the head? What could you possibly see in her?"_

Troy sighed, "You don't have the time, okay? She makes me feel complete, and I love her, and if our friendship means anything, you'll respect that." There was a long pause and Troy wondered if the friendship was completely gone. He knew he was asking a lot of his friend who carried grudges longer then anyone else he'd ever met. "Chad?"

"_I don't have to like it."_

"Not at all."

"_Good."_

"So what do I do? I can't lose Sharpay, but I can't stay with her if my heart isn't wholly dedicated to her. I won't hurt her like that."

"_You're going to have to be a man about this, Troy. It won't be pretty, or easy, or anything you want to do, but you have to find Gabriella and find out if you still love her, or even remotely like her. Don't just talk to her, find out if those feelings are deep enough to interrupt your current relationship. I can't deny I'm rooting for Gabriella, but dude, you have to do right by Sharpay. Find out any way you can if you have romantic feelings for her, physically, if necessary."_

Wide eyed he asked, "You want to me go down to the hospital I saw her at, grab Gabriella and kiss her? And then mention that oh, by the way, that I may still love her? And while I'm at it I can just tell Sharpay that I'm having weird dreams about Gabriella and I getting married, and when I'm dreaming I'm happy? Shoving my tongue down Gabriella's throat just doesn't--" He paused, blood flushing icy cold. His eyes locked onto Sharpay's and he dropped the phone. "Sharpay." He climbed to his feet slowly, seeing her back up just as slowly.

"Gabriella?" She asked, eyes radiating a feeling of betrayal. Her hand was at her mouth moments later, almost as if she had to physically prevent herself from speaking any longer. She shook her head in sorrow and dashed back into her bedroom, slamming it loudly. The lock clicked soundly through the apartment.

Troy could hear Chad calling his name and he fished for the phone numbly. He mumbled, "I am so screwed," then ended the call and rushed after the woman he loved.


	8. Chaos

-1Title: Action and Reaction

Rating: Teen

Summary: Troy chooses the path that will take him to the end.

Warnings: Nada.

Notes: This took forever, but what can you do? RL is killer. College is evil. The good news is that we've only got one more chapter and the epilogue, then we're FINALLY done. Stick with me here, it's about to get really dramatic.

Disclaimer: I own it like I own Santa.

Chapter Eight: Chaos

Where he'd had an out before, albeit a rather small one, there was none now.

Sharpay was locked in her room, dangerously silent. She could get loud when she was angry, and her language was often colorful, but she was always vocal and he knew where he stood. When she yelled at him and belittled him and made him feel like the scum he was, he knew he could apologize, buy her lots of flowers and profess his undying love for her on his knees. When she was angry he was safe, if not bruised. When she was silent, he was in danger. Danger meant he was afraid to sleep, because she could make sure he had an unfortunate accident with a pillow and died in his sleep of asphyxiation. She was that scary when she was silent.

Chad couldn't be reached again, which probably mean he'd already shipped out. Really, an hour later Troy hadn't exactly expected a response from his cell phone, but by now the devise was on its way to being confiscated by the united states military. He'd check back in about sixteen months.

He'd thought Ryan arriving home would help him with Sharpay. He'd been wrong, because karma was just, and after being threatened with bodily harm, Troy stood back and watched the blond speak in hushed tones through his sister's door. Ryan was attempting to talk her out of the room, and part of Troy knew that probably wasn't the smartest idea ever. After she calmed down and accessed the situation, there was a strong possibility the fiercely beautiful woman would come after him with a cleaver.

He was trapped between the proverbial rock and hard place. The world was spinning out of control, not for the first time, but the longest. He was stuck on a never ending carnival roller coaster, sick to his stomach and he wanted off now. He felt like he was going to hurl.

Troy weighed his options carefully, all too aware his next move would be his last. There were no do overs, no second chances, no near misses. He could spend the rest of his day, and next apologizing to a woman who probably had cotton jammed in her ears and a machete sharpened, ready for battle. He could sulk, pout, then shower her with affection, attention and pray to almighty god that she left the subject of Gabriella alone. He could then go home and hope his relationship held up- and she decided to fly out to see him in six weeks.

Or he could cup his crotch, shave his face, suck it up, and go find Gabriella. He could risk having Sharpay in his life, once and for all. This of course also poised the possibility of ending up a sad little man, living alone with many, many people hating his guts. That would certainly make his ten year reunion fun. Either way he was pretty screwed, that was no secret.

He moped around for the better half of the day before grabbing his winder breaker, key and headed out. He'd like to pretend the situation would go away, but he declared right then and there that he'd never forgive himself if he didn't find out exactly where his heart was inclined. He had to know, because if he didn't he'd be forever left feeling incomplete, and disturbingly inadequate. Plain and simple, he had to know, even if it cost him everything. Sharpay deserved that much alone.

The hospital still gave him the creeps. Troy supposed it always would. He'd be forever imprinted with the knowledge that Sharpay had almost lost her life in one. He knew all too well she could have easily passed in the operating room, or in recovery, should a rupture have occurred. She was extremely lucky to have survived and recovered to flourish, but all too easily that could have never occurred. No matter how strong of a person she was, he'd always remember her bleeding internally, in a coma, pale and cold. He'd always recall being by her side, talking to her without reply. His blood curled at the memory.

There was one Montez registered as a patient, and Troy hardly thought an elderly man qualified as Gabriella's aunt. He tried to recall her mother's maiden name, knowing her aunt had never married. He'd heard it a few times, but never paid real attention to it. Come to think of it, he'd never really paid attention to much of what Gabriella said. He'd always been far more interested in her smiling face or singing ability. There was another thing his relationship with Gabriella had lacked: communication, at least on his part.

He decided after his failed attempt to locate her through the hospital database, to go for a trial and error method. He'd retrace his steps and travel back to the room he'd last seen Gabriella come out of. It was his only option, next to wandering around and asking patients.

When he stepped out of the elevator his breath caught. He could see Sharpay's old room, now occupied by another patient. He saw past the Asian man situated on the bed, and instead only saw her, looking so broken and fragile. He suddenly questioned his actions. He wanted to run back to Sharpay, even if it meant losing a couple fingers.

Like the first time, she found him. He felt a tap on his back and spun to see her standing before him, looking as pretty as ever. She seemed bashful, almost regretting catching his attention.

His tongue was thick and large in his mouth. Finally he managed, "Can I buy you a coffee? We need to talk."

She had tea. He had the coffee--black.

"I didn't expect to see you again," she told him, sipping the mint concoction. "I thought you made yourself pretty clear before."

He was blunt. "Do you still care for me?"

"I never stopped caring," she defended. "You were my first, Troy, my first everything. When you sang with me I just knew you were the one for me. I knew we were destined to be together for the rest of our lives. It sounds childish, really, I understand that. What girl knows what true love looks like?"

Troy felt hot under the collar. He'd had puppy love, but apparently she'd had the real thing, and still did. "But those feelings weren't enough when times got hard? You walked out when you needed space?"

She shrugged helplessly. "I guess. I don't know, Troy. I never stopped caring, but every time I looked at you, I had to wonder if we had been wrong. Maybe we shouldn't have sung, maybe it wasn't our place. I looked at you and Taylor and Chad and a voice inside my head told me you and I had brought it upon ourselves."

"You seemed pretty egger to blame Sharpay and Ryan," he pointed out.

Gabriella inclined her head and smiled sorrowfully. "As much as I blamed myself and you, I blamed them even more--I still do. I just had to get away, to be on my own, but my heart never stopped yearning for you."

Troy downed the last of his coffee and tossed the Styrofoam cup across the room. It landed perfectly in the trash bit and he did a mini cheer. "Still golden," he informed her, perking up.

"I never got to see you play," Gabriella announced softly.

"Play?"

"The championship," she said. "I watched practices and the semi-finals, but I never got to see you and the team playing at your best. It's a regret, because I know you all were so wonderfully talented. You deserved to keep that title of champion, because you really did earn it."

He blushed faintly and feigned another free-throw. "Man, you should have seen it! We got in there, did our thing and it felt so right."

She questioned, "More right then singing with me?"

"A different kind of right." The phone in his pocket vibrated and he almost reached for it. He wanted to hope it was Sharpay, but he forced his hands to remain on the table. Now was for Gabriella, not Sharpay.

After she finished her tea, she asked, "Why are you here?"

"I may," he nearly choked, "I may still have feelings for you." His stomach knotted at her instantly bright smile. "I have to know."

"What about Sharpay?" Gabriella's tone was sharp and sour when she mentioned her rival's name. "Aren't you with her?"

His hand came down hard on the table. "This isn't about her, Gabriella. This is about us."

Troy peered at her, trying to imagine himself bringing his dreams to reality. He glanced towards her hand, imagining his ring on her finger, maybe her in a white dress, or a baby on the hip. In three years they could be married, with children in five. They could have a house, their friends could reunite and continuity could reign again. She might smile at him adoringly and he would place his hand on the small of her back and guide her into his arms. She'd be the perfect piece on his arm, and he had to decide if he wanted all that.

"Gabriella, are you seeing anyone else?"

She shook her head. "I dated for a while, but they just never made me feel special, you know? I waiting for that special feeling to come my way again, like the one you brought. The kind that makes your heart beat too fast, your palms sweat, knees feel weak and you forget what you're thinking all in the blink of an eye. The stuff that you never question, because it's meant to be."

"I brought that for you?"

"And more."

He reached across and took her hand in his, feeling their fingers fit together. "Do I still?"

She said stiffly, "Every time I look at you. Every time I think about you, Troy Bolton." Gabriella leaned across the table, keeping a firm grip on his hand. "You're it for me. I pushed you away when I was young and stupid. There's no fighting or deny on my part, not any more, because the heart doesn't lie."

Gabriella was the kind of woman who'd cater to him, Troy realized. Not in the way that found a husband superior to his wife, because she'd never been that type of woman. He simply knew that if he took her back on the spot, she'd put him before her in a moment. She was completely love struck with him, just waiting for even an inkling of reciprocation. Gabriella would put her life on hold for him, which was a great sacrifice, and something Troy knew for a fact Sharpay wouldn't do.

Gabriella would have his children. She'd get up and make him breakfast in the morning before work and have dinner on the table when he got home. She'd be the type of girlfriend who let him got hang out with the boys, and let him pick the movie. She'd expect him to dote on her, but never force him to sleep on the couch if he forgot their anniversary. She wouldn't care about the size of the engagement ring, or the house, just that they had happiness and each other.

Still, she wouldn't tell him he couldn't drive, or steal the CD case the moment they entered the car. She wouldn't make the first move and kiss the life out of him, or grab his butt in public. She wasn't Sharpay, who would expect breakfast in bed every morning, and then make it worth his while in every possible way. Gabriella wouldn't make him climb the walls with mood swings, and he wouldn't have to run out to buy tampons for her. And Gabriella certainly wouldn't make him dress up as King Duncan just so she could play the part of the power-hungry Lady MacBeth.

Both Gabriella and Sharpay would make him smile, but in radically different ways. They were, after all, radically different people.

"You're very beautiful," he told Gabriella. "You always have been. You're beautiful and smart, resourceful, creative, and everything a person could ever want to have by their side."

Her hand slid up his arm, fingernails massaging softly. Then her hand felt from his arm and she stood, rounded the table and sat next to him. She looked him deep in the eyes. "You're an amazing man, Troy Bolton. Any girl would be honored to have you for a boyfriend, or more." Her eyes seemed to sparkle at the hint of a future.

He framed her face, watching her carefully. "Do you love me?"

She answered unequivocally, "Yes."

He held her steady and leaned down, praying for his answer. He kissed her soundly, of his own free will, and felt her press back, deepening the intimate gesture. He poured his heart into the kiss, asking Sharpay to forgive him. It was the only way. He had to know, and his kiss with Gabriella would either bring love or despair for them all.


	9. Communication

-1Title: Action and Reaction

Rating: Teen

Summary: Troy confronts Sharpay about Gabriella and their future is determined.

Warnings: A boatload of angst. Seriously.

Notes: This is the last chapter, next to the upcoming epilogue. Yes, that's right, only one more part where everything should be completely tied together.

Disclaimer: I own it like I own Santa

Chapter Nine: Communication

It seemed like an eternity since the last time he'd kissed the sweet girl in front of him. The last time had been at prom, where he'd been forced into a stuffy tux and she'd looked marvelous in her emerald green gown. They'd danced, posed for pictures and kissed under the sparking lights. Even under the quick flashes of luminescent lighting, he could see her blush and bite the inside of her bottom lip. They'd been the perfect couple at the dance, even if no one else realized it. It had been their last true night together.

Of course at the time it had been slightly spoiled by the crowing ceremony. He'd won prom king unequivocally, and that had been no real surprise. But somehow Sharpay had muscled her way into the title of prom queen. At the time he'd been convinced she'd cheated, because while she wasn't hated, the school population treated her like an outcast. She was fine from a distance, certainly beautiful, but if you got too close, you were liable to catch one nasty attitude.

Troy had taken Gabriella home, walked her to her door and held her hand. They'd stumbled around nervously, each unsure of their next course of action. Finally he'd gone to kiss her goodnight and she'd told him her mother was out of town. He'd barely made it home for curfew, and even then he'd gotten the disappointed looks from his parents, as if he was radiating guilt.

Now as he drew back from the kiss her eyes were wide and hopeful, nearly crushing his soul. She was special to him, so very special. He'd cherish their time together and look forward to long lasting contact. Nothing would ever change the fact that she had been his first serious relationship, first kiss and first intimate relationship. She'd been his everything for what had seemed like eons. He'd been an inch short of falling madly and deeply in love.

But she wasn't his soul mate. She was enough to curl his toes and keep him warm on the coldest days, but not nearly close enough to be the one who made him feel important. She wasn't the one who was destined to stand by his side through the good times and the bad. She could always be his friend, but it wouldn't feel right to have her hands on his bare skin late at night, or to feel his child growing in her stomach. The kiss told him that much, he was so completely convinced.

"Gabriella," he said softly, pulling away from her. His eyes soften and he braced himself. "I'm so sorry."

Tears began to pool in her deep eyes and she pleaded, "Why?"

He said, "You're not the one." When he meant to say so much more. He wanted to explain it was a feeling that didn't have the appropriate words. But part of him knew he'd butcher any attempt, or instill some form of false hope by prolonging the agonizing, necessary scene. He needed to be blunt and ready himself for the onslaught.

"How can you say that? Don't you feel it?"

He rubbed his forehead, a sure sign of how stressed he felt. "What you feel for me and what I feel for you are two completely different things. Gabriella, if I told you you were the one, I'd only be lying to you. Sure, we could have a relationship, maybe get married, have a few kids and grow old together. Still, it would be a lie, and I'd have to put you through that every day and live with it for the rest of my life. It's not right and I won't do it, no matter how much you're hurting now."

She cried openly now, demanding, "What's wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you!" He rubbed a little harder. "You're making this difficult."

"I'm difficult? That's why you don't want me?"

"You're putting words in my mouth!" He clambered to his feet, hissing at her, "Don't do that."

Gabriella asked, "What would it take to be the one?"

He smiled softly and bent down to press a kiss to her cheek. "You could never be the one, I'm sorry."

He barely contained himself as he left the cafeteria, forcing himself no to run. He could feel her eyes on his back, burning through his clothing, swearing death and doom on his soul. He almost expected her tea to come flying at him, maybe ruin his favorite shirt. Nothing came, though, and he exited as he entered, filled with anxiety.

His key slid home in the slot, and he paused in front of the door, wondering just what scene he'd be walking into. Nevertheless, even if he was about to face Sharpay, who had a killer left hook, it had to be done. He had to tell her he was confident Gabriella wasn't who held his heart.

It didn't turn. He wiggled it for a moment, wondering if he'd somehow gotten it stuck. Yet after several failed attempts, it still didn't move. Realization hit Troy in the chest. The locks had been changed.

He pounded on her door, oblivious to the tenants around her. "Sharpay!" His voice was loud and desperate. "I get it, you're angry, I messed up. I'm sorry, okay? Let me in so we can talk!" He knocked again and remarked, "How'd you get the locks changed so fast?"

The door popped open several inches, but was ultimately held up by the chain. Ryan peeked out with a dark look. "It took me an hour to get her out of her room. She doesn't want to talk to you, see you, hear you--anything. She says you can pick up your clothing and go stay with Gabriella." The door slammed closed in front of Troy.

"I don't want Gabriella!" He leaner forward to rest his head against the door. "Gabriella isn't the one! Sharpay Evans is!"

Spirits at an all-time low he turned his back to the door and slid down it slowly. With his knees pulled to his chest he was prepared to wait it out for as long as possible. She had to leave her place sooner or later and he'd sit out all night if necessary.

The door cracked back open again, no chain this time. Troy scrambled to his feet to meet Ryan's eyes.

Ryan told him simply, "Five minutes, Bolton."

Troy slipped into the familiar apartment after Ryan, trekked down the short entrance hall and into the living room. His eyes settled on Sharpay, hair bunched up, eyes red, fists clenched. He couldn't help the small step he took backwards.

"Sharpay," Troy began, then his eyes jetted over to Ryan, who showed no sign of leaving them to talk in private.

Sharpay sensed the situation and told her brother softly, "It's okay, Ryan. Troy and I are only going to have a talk, a very short talk."

"Alright," Ryan agreed after a contemplative moment. "I'm going to step out for a minute." His tone spoke volumes.

When Ryan was surely departed from the apartment, Troy continued, "Sharpay, I can't apologize enough for what you heard." He saw her stiffen at the memory. "I was talking to Chad and you heard that out of context. You ran off before I could explain it."

"So it's my fault?" She accused, bringing her arms up to cross over her chest.

"No!" He exclaimed, moving just slightly towards her. "It's my fault. I'm an idiot."

The corners of her mouth perked up a bit, and she almost radiated agreement.

"Anyway," Troy quickly followed through with, "It was a mistake and I don't want you to, well, I mean to say, I just," he stumbled over his words, heart beating furiously. "Sharpay, I--"

"Well?" Sharpay asked shortly, eyes narrowing. "Did you kiss her?"

"Did I kiss her?" With a coffee table between them Troy let his shoulders fall and he told her softly, "I had to know."

She rounded on him, "You piece of dirt. Bolton, you've got some nerve."

"You don't know, Sharpay, what it's like to have these feeling inside that tear you apart. To be so conflicted that you can't sleep, or eat, or think properly. Those feelings are like a storm that just destroys everything and everyone." He sighed, lowering his voice. "I knew where you stood in my heart, Sharpay. There was never any question as to how much I cared for you, and what I'd do for you. It was Gabriella who was the unknown. I had to know before our relationship went any further."

"You're pretty presumptuous, Bolton."

His gut clenched. This was the moment, he realized, when she broke their relationship in two, along with his heart, and they never saw each other again. This was when his world ended.

Sharpay said, "You went and saw her. And what?"

He peeked open from eyes he'd subconsciously shut. "And we talked," he edged out slowly.

"About?"

"A bunch of different stuff. Our history, the breakup, the musical and the future."

"Audiences are dying to know," Sharpay snapped, nails biting into her palm. "Are you taking the little whore back?"

Troy jumped forward. "Hey! Don't call her that!"

"Nice to hear you defending her!"

He yelled back, "No one deserves to be called that, least of all Gabriella!"

"Then what am I supposed to think of her as?" Sharpay glared. "You're the best thing to ever happen to me, Troy. Before you all I had was Ryan, and one poor relationship that left me afraid to face the real world for months. Before you I didn't know the difference before sex and making love. I didn't understand how you could care for someone so unconditionally and go the distance, no matter the pain or cost."

Her hands flew to her hair and she nearly burst into tears. "Then came along you, Troy Bolton. You wrecked my perfect little enclosed, self-sustaining world. You dragged me into the real world kicking and screaming, and let me know it was okay to be human. When we met up again and began a relationship I knew I'd never find anyone like you again. You're it, Troy, the whole damn package, and I'm just supposed roll over as your ex enters the picture and steals you away from me?"

She sniffed, feeling her nose congest, which was a sure sign the tears were coming and fast. She was losing the bit of control she'd managed.

She asked him, "Do you know what it's like to be beaten down and broken by just about every person in your life?"

He shook his head, feeling his own eyes grow moist.

"Then you can't understand how much you mean to me and how much this hurts. I foolishly believed you'd be here for me until the end. What kind of a stupid thing is that to believe?"

He whispered hoarsely, "I love you Sharpay Evans. You are everything to me, worth the moon and the earth and basketball a million times over. I know you've been terribly hurt before in the past, and that's why I had to go see Gabriella. I had to risk you, Sharpay, because I couldn't be the next person who hurt you. I promised you safety and love and everything you deserved, and if I pretended that I wasn't having weird feelings about Gabriella, I'd be just as bad as everyone else who's caused you tears."

Troy crossed the distance between them and locked his hands over his shoulder. "I kissed her because I had to be sure, and I'm incredibly confident you're the one. Gabriella is a remnant of the past, nothing more."

"Incredibly confident?" Sharpay frowned, stepping back to shrug his hands away from her. "That's what worries me. You didn't say sure, Troy. And I'm just supposed to forget that you even had the feelings in the first place?"

"Don't do this," Troy begged. "Don't."

"I think maybe we aren't so right for each other." She moved even further way. "Gabriella was just the right motivation for something that's been right in front of me the whole time."

He moved after her. "If you run I'll come after."

She shook her head. "No you won't." She reached for her purse lying near. "I don't think you will."

"I will!" he nearly screamed. "I love you."

She choked out a sob. "I don't doubt that, but it might not be enough, Troy." She walked towards the front door, her back to him. "I'm leaving now. You say you'll come after me, but I don't want you to until you're sure, not 'incredibly confident'. Don't you dare come after me. Don't come after me."

With her hand on the door handle Troy called out, "Sharpay!"

"Don't!" She enforced. "Don't come after me unless I'm the woman you want to spend the rest of your life with and you have no conflicting feelings."

She opened the door, stepped out, and then paused, holding the door open. After only a moment more of waiting she shut it after herself.

Troy stood bolted to the floor, wanting to scream out he was sure. But, he had to ask himself, if he was so sure, why couldn't he run after her? If there were no conflicting feelings, why had he just let her walk out of his life?


	10. Reflection

-1Title: Action and Reaction

Rating: Teen

Summary: Where are they now?

Notes: This is where all the lurkers finally review, and where the faithful weigh in on the conclusion. Really, just go right ahead and hit that review button to tell me what you thought of the series in its entirety.

Warning: Fluff alert

Disclaimer: I own it like I own Santa

Chapter Ten: Reflection

The punch was too sour, the lights too bright and the music was nothing if not a disastrous combination of old hits. In addition, the giant pictures scattered around the ball room were just embarrassing. He could really do without the balloons and streamers any day, because they were just tacky in his opinion. All in all, Troy was fairly convinced he was attending the cheesiest ten year reunion in the history of reunions.

Still, it was nice to see everyone again. It really had been too long in some cases. For instance, looking across the way he could see most of the old basketball team had gathered together. They all looked good and there seemed to be smiles on each of their faces. Troy could just hear Zeke talking adamantly about his successful baking show on the Food Network, and in particular a lemon soufflé recipe. Then just a little behind them he spotted Taylor McKenzie, who by rumor told him she'd completed her doctrine and was now a successful microbiologist. As his eyes sought out familiar faces he was proud to see nearly all of them.

Yet he couldn't find Chad. They hadn't talked since the ill-fated telephone conversation so many years ago. Troy had checked up on his friend occasionally, tracking his progress as the war spread into Iran. He knew Chad had joined the marines for one tour, but when his time had expired, he'd signed for a second and third round of duty, eventually becoming a full time soldier. Around the time Chad made sergeant Troy had lost track of him. Now he could only hope Chad showed, or at the very least was able to.

Then again, she wasn't present either, yet.

He finished his punch and tossed the plastic cup into the trash bin. He peeled the back of his name tag off and pressed the sticky side against his heart. He'd written his name in the available spot, Troy Bolton nice, loud and legible, not that he thought it was needed. When Troy looked in the mirror he saw the same kid who'd floated through high school and the same awkward teen who'd been thrust into the real world in the rudest way possible. People who clapped him on the back easily recognized his face, but he knew they couldn't possibly see him as the man he'd become.

Troy's eyes floated up to the far wall where a large portrait of Kelsey hung in plain view, confronting all who walked into the large party room. Troy blinked quickly as he realized it was almost to the day. It was almost surreal, he felt rather disconnected from the idea that she'd died four years ago. They now chose to remember her as the girl she'd been in high school, not the undesirable she'd grown up to be.

He turned suddenly as a familiar face nearly screamed his name. Troy spun, face lighting up when he saw his best friend.

Chad caught Troy in a massive hug, nearly squeezing the less muscular man to death. Troy noted the marine corp. had done wonders for Chad. Aside from the lack of hair, Chad seemed happy, confident, capable and content. He was buff, if nothing else, and wore his dress uniform with pride.

"How are you?" Troy asked, hesitant to release his grip on a man he hadn't seen or talked to in nearly a decade. "It's be forever!"

Chad laughed, "I've been good, really good!"

In a whirlwind of conversation Troy found out Chad had been promoted again and was in command of his own compliment. They were shipping back out shortly, this time to Korea, but Chad was pleased with his situation, exclaiming loudly how thoroughly he enjoyed serving his country. He'd taken online classes when not on duty, and it had taken twice the time, but he'd managed to earn a degree in of all things, mathematics. He had a longstanding girlfriend and two children with her, both boys. Troy was pleased for him.

In return Troy replied, "Man, you shame me."

Chad asked, "You went to college, what'd you end up doing with that pretty boy degree?"

The plan had always been to be a professional basketball player, and when that had failed, Troy had intended to earn a business degree and go to work for a stuffy corporation. He'd make his slimy boss rich, work in a cubical and go on with his meager existence.

"I got my degree, and I'm doing colorful things with it."

Chad nearly begged, "What?"

"I'm a manager." He chuckled at Chad's childish frown. "I manage for a modeling agency."

Chad's face fell blank for a second before he punched the sky. "Score!" He threw his arm around Troy. "Man, did you score! How'd you manage that, no pun intended."

Troy shrugged. "Connections."

The two drifted back over to the punch table where they consumed more of the unsavory drink.

Finally, Chad managed, "Where are you relationship wise? With anyone?"

Troy blushed just slightly and raised his left hand, his bright gold wedding ring flashing under the lights. "Married. Six years this December." This earned him a good shake and a demand to know who."

"She a new woman?"

"A new woman?" He quirked an eyebrow. "You wanna see a new woman?" He dug into his pants, hunting for his concealed wallet. He popped it open and retrieved a now worn and creased paper. With a gigantic smile he unfolded it and handed over. "If by new woman you mean around five months, then yeah."

Chad's forehead wrinkled as he glanced down at the glossy beige photo. "Dude, this is a--"

Troy tapped the picture. "It's my daughter." He peered down at the ultrasound picture for the millionth time. "That's my baby."

Chad caught him in another hug that put all of them in the past to the shame. "Congratulations! Where's your wife? Did you bring her?"

"No, I brought him." Suddenly a blonde figure was next to the two men, fiery as ever.

Chad gawked, "Sharpay?" He spied the beautiful woman, making note of her large smile, and even larger stomach. He only required seconds to make the connection between Troy, the picture and Sharpay's extended stomach. "Pregnant?" He tried not to roll his eyes at his own stupidity. "I mean, of course you're pregnant, but you and Troy, I mean, wow." He swooped down to hug her gently. "Congratulations, you look great."

Something lodged in Troy's throat as he watched his wife and his best friend genuinely hug. They both meant so much to him and he felt himself shaking slightly as they seemed to accept each other without terms.

Sharpay moved to Troy's side and he wrapped an arm around her, reaching out to take the ultrasound picture from Chad. She balked, "You're not show that to everyone here."

Troy feigned a glare and flashed the paper to her. "Of course I am. Do you know who this is? This is my daughter, Sharpay, and I love her and I'm going to make sure everyone knows."

She laughed softly and told Chad, "It's our first." Her joy was nearly indescribable as she learned up to kiss him quickly. "He's proud of his achievement."

Chad remarked, "You two really love each other, don't you?"

"I wouldn't have married him otherwise, especially with the dramatics of our relationship."

He was almost hesitant to bring it up, so he said cautiously, "The last I heard, things weren't particularly well with the relationship. What happened to keep you two lovebirds together?"

"I was an idiot," Troy volunteered, eyes still radiating sorrow to the very day.

Sharpay shrugged. "I walked out on him."

Troy sighed deeply. "Then I stood there, like my feet were glued to the floor. I swear, I knew Sharpay was the one and that if we were going to have a chance I had to go after and fast, but I just couldn't budge."

"What happened?"

"Ryan smacked me on the back of the head." Troy shrugged helplessly, head tilting towards the tall, success full blond cutting it up on the dace floor. "He smacked me really hard and all but kicked me after her."

"Then he decided to play caveman," Sharpay supplied, rubbing her stomach soothingly. She told Troy, "She's kicking pretty hard."

Face radiating concern, Troy asked, "Do you want to sit down? I told you we should have brought a wheel chair for you. You know the doctor said you shouldn't stand for prolonged amounts of time. I want you to sit now."

Sharpay kissed Troy and he quieted immediately. She told Chad, "He's also under the impression that I'm going to break. He forgets I can drop him like a sack flour if necessary." She guided his hand to her stomach, knowing it soothed father just as much as baby. "Where was I?" She asked Chad.

"Caveman?" He supplied, extremely amused.

"Ah, yes, so he marched out after me about thirty seconds later. Instead of talking, he picked me up, threw me over his shoulder and well, that was the end of that. Weeks later I transferred modeling companies to one based in California, we moved in together, got married a couple years later and can you believe it, I've only gotten him domesticated now."

Chad pointed between the two of them. "Oh, wait, modeling? Troy, when you said you were managing a model--"

"Dude," Troy said, "You've been out of the country for too long. Sharpay blew up on the modeling scene. She was in every magazine and billboards and naturally she needed a manager."

"But I quit a couple years back. It took me out of the country too often. I paint now."

Troy cut in, "They're the most fantastic pieces of art you'll ever see. They're in art galleries all over San Francisco and the bay area."

"Sure, I paint, but you're acting now, on top of still managing a company and dealing with the finances. Chad, really, he's starred in half a dozen Broadway shows now."

Eyes soft, Chad realized suddenly what he'd had so much trouble seeing before. He finally got why they were so perfect together, why they were meant for each other. He could see the love radiating between them and that was all that was ever really needed.

Chad watched Troy stiffen and Sharpay sigh. He asked, "What?"

"Gabriella just showed up."

Chad now tensed as well, eyes jetting over to her form as she entered the room. "Wow," he remarked.

"She's a hot chemist now," Troy remarked.

"Hot?" Sharpay questioned, pinching him.

"I meant it figuratively!" He corrected, shying away from her. "That she's in demand, professionally, of course."

Sharpay tapped her foot. "Well, why don't you invite her over? It doesn't look like people are jumping to speak with her, and she looks lonely."

Chad and Troy shared a worried and confused look. Finally Troy said, "Do you have a fever."

She smiled sarcastically. "I think I'm a little past petty jealously. After all, I bagged the boy, got the dream career and I'm having a baby. I don't feel even the least bit threatened."

Troy pressed a kiss to the top of her head and said lovingly, "You're something else, you know? Really, Shar, you're more then any man could ever ask for."

"Keep the compliments coming this way," Sharpay said, eyes wagging. "You're going to spend hours rubbing my feet tonight."

"I like your feet."

Chad laughed loudly. "You do have him trained."

Ryan joined them seconds later, shaking hands with Chad in a respectful manner, then Taylor skirted to the group, and when Gabriella found herself waved over, they talked cautiously about old times--good times. Things would never be fully mended and scars of the past would always remain, but they laughed together, sharing funny stories of easier times. It was almost a whole new world.

So in the end Sharpay and Troy had their family, after so much time, trouble and tribulation. Fiona Evans-Bolton (because Sharpay was a conventional girl who was keeping her last name) was born just months later to two people who loved each other unconditionally and promised to provide for her everything she'd ever need. Even in her infancy, as she glanced up at her mother as she was fed, or as her father as he rocked them in her favorite chair, she knew that she was born into the very essence of love.


End file.
